Still My Savior
by slayprincess
Summary: Sequel to My Savior Last time we saw rin was in a bathroom at a subway station...3 years past...how did rin's life change? where did sesshomaru go? and how will they meet again? but wait naraku's back? SessXrin
1. Chapter 1

Hello! it's been nine days since the last time you heard from me but I hate to keep people waiting! well this is the 1st chapter of the sequel to My Savior...I picked the title Still my Savior cause I really didn't like the idea of My savior two...so yeah today I'm a little cranky cause none of the stories I'm reading have been updated...that really brings the hulk out of me!!!!!!!!!!! ok ok let me calm down...breath in...breath out...ok much better...so where was I? AHA! the story ok well this story has a bit more drama in future chapters. I hope you like it!

* * *

Still My Savior

Chapter 1

RIN"S POV

"Hey welcome to Pete's I'm Rin your server for today can I offer you the special?" I said with the fakest chesses smile. My disguise of happiness was once again working it's charm on the customer. I usually did work them over with my winning smile to get a decent tip and not to mention the dress…oh yeah the dress did help but I really did need all the tips I could get even if it met to 'accidentally' drop my note pad if you know what I mean.

" I would _love_ to here the special darlin. " one of my perverted customer said while looking at me up and down smirking licking his lips in a sexual manner

" our special is grilled chicken with steaming veggies" I said sexually brushing my tongue on my upper lip then sucking on my lower "Yummy" I said leaning on the table closer to his face "so what will it be?"

"..I-I-I-" the man could not even talk I would defiantly get a good tip tonight

"the special it is" I said standing straight and eyeing all the other guys at the table I gave them a quick wink and walked to the kitchen

"Shippo I need the special and the…"

Once the order was taken care of and the guys left I went back to the table to clear it up it was around 11:30 and I was bloodshot I worked all day today but I guess that's what you get when you work at a 24 hour diner. I collected the tip which to my extent was a solid 20 dollar bill I put the 20 in my bra and cleaned the table today was a really busy day and I was up and taking orders even on my lunch break.

"hey Rin how did you do?" A red head with blue eyes said

"ummm…I don't know Ayame lets see…" I said pulling all the money I earned from tips out of my bra ".20..21.22.23.24.25...I made 25 bucks…you?"

"23...which is a total let down we busted our asses today god the world is filled with stingy people!" Ayame said

"I KNOW! Some guy was all like flirty, flirty with me then guess what no tip like what the hell!" I said sitting on the stool organizing my money into my purse

"yeah well at least you didn't serve table number 6 I had to deal with a huge family of 8 with fucking 6 kids! NO TIP" she said drying some plates

" Really?! Geeesh when did people get so cheap…well then it's almost midnight I have to get home see ya tomorrow!" I said getting up and heading for the door "see ya shippo!"

"bye rin be safe!" shippo said from the back of the kitchen

"bye rin" Ayame said

I waved goodbye and opened the door to the dark chilly outside I breath in the misty air and started walking home…yes a home after many hard ships I managed to get a job and rent a very small worn down apartment I have know idea I got to Tokyo which was either the most richest or poorest city. you could probably guess what side of the city I lived on …the poor side. go figure. The other side of town was rich and held many buildings and businesses ... After making a couple of turns I finally reached 'home' I pulled out my keys and opened the door closing the door behind me and locking it shut I carelessly drop my bag and keys to the floor and sat on the corner of my bed I was worn out Feeling my feet throb in pain and my eyes cry for bed I removed my white tennis shoes and messaged my feet with my hands. I laid helplessly on my bed and stared at the ceiling not even bothering to take off my light pink diner uniform I turned to my side and started at my window and wondered like I always did. Wondered about things in my past but mostly wondered about him what was he doing right now at this very moment what has he done in his life?…where did he move off to? Is he happy? Does he think of me? All these wonders came to me and I thought about them all the time. I could never let go what I did 3 years ago to him I could never let go of the good nor the bad memories we had I could never forget about that man he was the one after all who saved me from my father who is now in jail but not for raping me but for other stuff he did mostly drug dealing and it hurts to think that he's not paying for what he did to me… I missed the court date because I was to high to remember god me and my stupid mistakes I should have made him pay but I just let him go…for another mistake, drugs…what happen after I got away from everyone and lost my savior? Everything worst from beyond imagination I was homeless for 1 year…1 year I lived out on the streets starving for food water money…sleeping in parks homeless shelters streets but only for a couple of hours because fear kept me from sleeping and not only that but I itched for pot so badly and it was hard to forget about it but I did and I wouldn't fall for the same drugs phase ever again I was clean and that made me stronger I really needed to do better for myself. One day I bumped into a really pretty red head

**FLASH BACK**

"o0o0...be careful" she said brushing the front of her pink diner uniform and flipping her hair back she was very pretty

"oh I m sorry I have to be more careful" I said I had another stressful day looking for a job I had no such luck

" that's ok I was in a hurry for work" she said flashing me a brief smile before walking on

I sighed and continued my job hunt about an hour later I still had no luck maybe it was the way I was dressed I was wearing a dark green shirt with ripped jeans maybe a little to ripped seeing that, that was not how it was made I didn't have dirt on my face I washed up at a public bathroom maybe it was not a lucky day as was every day but today I was so hungry I hadn't eaten in 4 days and the clear view of my bones proved it. I saw a diner called Pete's diner and I deicide that maybe they could spare me a glass of water I walked into the diner and looked around I went up to the stool section and sat on a stool

"hey we bumped into each other awhile ago!" I perky red head said

"oh yeah hey"

"I'm Ayame"

"I'm Rin"

"so what will it be Rin?" she said holding her notepad and pen

"oh umm…actually I didn't come here to eat I was wondering if I can get some water"

"oh ok then" she said a couple of minutes later she appeared back with a glass of water

"thank you" I said taking a sip

"is that all?" she asked me

"yes" I said then to my horror my stomach growled her eyes widen in amusement

"your hungry…eat something"

"I cant…I have no money" I said in a low voice she eyed my for a sec then came to realize what type of person I was a… homeless

"don't worry it's on the house"

"no, no I couldn't"

"I said don't worry" she said she came back with a plate full of food I scared it down and thanked her

"no problem…say how old are you?"

"19"

"oh wow really! your so young to be out on the streets

"yeah well I'm trying to make a living but I cant even find a job"

"oh well really!? Their's an opening here!"

"really?"

"yeah…YO MIYOGA SHE NEEDS A JOB!" she said so that the manger in the back could hear

"SHE'S HIRED!" he called back

"yay! We get to work together!"

"…" I was speechless my mouth was open and before I knew it I felt tears roll down my cheeks…tears of joy I finally got a job"

END OF FLASHBACK

And that was how I got my job afterwards I moved in with Ayame who turns out to be my best friend after about 5 months of living with her I got this apartment and I worked hard every day I understand I screwed up my own life and I cant blame anyone but myself and I do just that I blame myself for everything I chose the wrong path and I'm paying for it right now. I tried not to think about the negative but the good times I had with Sesshomaru like the time we ran from the DCF people and sharing long talks with each other every night when I secretly lived with him and the times he tickled me and made me laugh so very much and the time we were caught making out on his bed but the memory that I could never forget was the time we told each other our hopes and dreams while we laid on the hood of his car looking at the stars and of course the morning's back in high school when we both shared the same sunrise…I shifted myself and got under the covers immediately drifting to sleep.

* * *

OK that was the 1st chapter please reveiw i really really want to know what you think oh and please message me if you have any ideas!! thanks and the second chapter will be up soon

luv you all!

-Slayprincess


	2. Chapter 2

ok this is chapter two please R&R! I've been so bored! summer is a huge bore I cant believe i'm saying this but I-I want school to start! (truns around in despair and hides face) I feel disgusting! but I almost have 3 months of summer vaction and I dont go anywhere...oh well but hey I'll look at the bright side I get to write this story for you...oh and I take back what I say about missing school! I hate school! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 2

Still My Savior

SESSHOMARU"S POV

" Your ignorance is playing a toll with my nerves!"

" What the hell did I do! Asshole!"

" Incompetent Spoiled brat…get out of my sight" I said harshly

" Listen Sesshomaru I'm not like everyone else who lets you walk all over them!" Inuyasha yelled placing a fit on my desk

" Do yourself the favor of leaving my office before I kill you" I Said Inuyasha exited my office mumbling something that only a _boy_ with a low IQ would say…but I guess Inuyasha is that _boy_. I turned my office chair around towards the enormous window which was the whole entire wall that had the view of the city I rubbed my temples and looked out to the city and _almost _sighed. I had so much work and it seemed that nobody but me was taking this seriously. This got me so mad that I would fire people on the spot. I was the president of the company now and I had to do what I had to do even if people thought It was unfair I did not care…I felt no pity nor any other emotion for other people I could really careless. When my father retired and passed the company to me I changed a lot of things but unfortuanly I had to hire Inuyasha and his wife Kagome to whom I have no problems with she is very bright and I'm utterly confused to why she was with a twit like my half brother Inuyasha that idiot really did annoy me. I turned my chair back around to face my desk and pushed the intercom button

" I need the finance file for Wac Donald…now!"

"yes sir right away" my secretary said whose name I have forgotten a couple of second later she came in

"sir the file you asked for." she said handing it to me

" That will be all" I said motioning her to leave with my hand I previewed the file and for the same damned reason like almost always I could not concentrate RIN. She was always on my mind and I was worried about her. Afraid of what could have happened to her was she dead? Alive? Did she stop doing drugs? Is she happy? Does she think of me? I had to stop this nonsense of thinking about her I had work to do and I had no time to remember such things. As much as I tried I couldn't and next thing you know you could find me spaced out thinking about her. I was unhappy and angry I hated my family and yet I was always near them what ever I did I couldn't get them off my back. I kept to myself only talking when it is necessary. I never smiled because their was nothing for me to smile at I never laughed because their was nothing for me to laugh at.3 years have passed without seeing her smiling face 3 years I haven't heard her laugh 3 years alone 3 years without her. I wanted to look for her but that was out of the question she wanted to leave and I was not going to force her to be with me and that made me bitter. the night after she left 3 months went by and I moved here to Tokyo to be closer to Tashio co..

"Sesshomaru I need in the broad room" My father said from the intercom

"…" I didn't answer back I got up and walked out of my office and to the broad room

" Well then now that everyone is here" my father said looking at Inuyasha, kagome, Sango and Miroku. I sat down at the end of the long table

"why is it that we have this meeting?" I said in my usual mono tone

"son you have fired almost half of the computer engineers"

"your point?" I said broadly

"My point is we need more people on that team!"

"is that all?"

"yes that is all"

"…next time do not waste my valuable time on useless meetings" I said leaving the broad room _'great now I have to hire more useless people'_ I thought I went back to my office and sat down then my sectary came in and gave me my messages

" Sir, Mr. Koyoto would like to re-schedule the meeting you have for Monday and move it to Tuesday" she said I nodded

" Also Kimara called she said if you could get back to her and…"

" And what?" I said annoyed

" And…g-give it to her…hard" she said looking down apparently a little embarrassed I showed no emotion on my face I just stared at her that Kimara girl she was talking about was a total bitch and I wanted nothing to do with her why do girl's think that if you sleep with them once that their going to get married with you or something Kimara left weird sexual messages almost everyday and It was quite annoying

" Is that all?"

" No…um…Mr. Wolf is coming to work here on the shikon shard energy drink project"

" Fine…is that all?"

" Yes…and you father asked me to get you a list of all the people who are eligible for the computer engineering team"

"…" the middle aged women handed me the list and turned to leave

" One more thing"

" Yes sir?"

" What is your name?"

" Keadae sir"

" Right" I nodded my head and scanned the list she gave me.

* * *

Ok that was chapter 2 I wrote that cause I wanted you to see what sesshomaru has been up to and how much he thinks about rin awwww sweet right?well lets see...um...sesshomaru still hates his dad...and...thats it so please review your perceptive of this story means so much to me so please review!

(ha, I said that twice) I hoped you enjoyed and I will update soon Thanks

-Slayprincess


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! this is chapter 3! thank you for reviewing I really enjoyed them and they make my day a whole lot better thanks again! oh i forgot to write this on the first chapter i will now so that i dont get in trouble

I DONT OWN INUYASHA! (sadly) but I do own the slut that bother's sesshomaru and pete's diner and the story line ok R&R and enjoy

* * *

Chap.3

Still My Savior

RIN"S POV

" OH SWEET NIBBLETS!" I once again fell from my bed, I slept to close to the edge. I got up with my covers tangled around me and hopped towards the bathroom I got in to the shower and did my thing and got ready for work. I put on a clean uniform and started to cute my self up. I put some light pink shimmery stuff. Then some lip-gloss. Now that make-up was taken care of, next hair_ 'maybe I should have done hair first…oh well' _I thought shrugging my shoulders. My hair was naturally straight so all I did was put on a white head band and let my bangs fall forward pinning it at the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded my head in approval and now I was off to work…again…sadly…but true.

" Hello Ayame!" I said cheerfully walking to the kitchen to settle my stuff down

" Hey Rin! Table 3 needs some serving we got a busy morning!"

"Right on it" I called back to her " Hey shippo!"

" Oh hey Rin! Can you pass me those patties?" Shippo said flipping some burgers on the grill and then running over to the pick-up counter to view some orders

" Sure thing" I said getting the patties and handing them to shippo

" Thanks…oh here serve this to table 6" he said passing me the orders

" Ok, ok" I said walking fast to table six

"Rin table 3 hurry!" Ayame said

" I'm coming!" I said I went over to table 3 and did my thing…

****

****

****

**5 HOURS LATER**

" Woof" I said leaning on a table wiping sweat off my forehead

" Thank god Breakfast is over!" Ayame said falling against the front counter (section where stools are at)

"YES thank god!" I said putting my head down on the table. breakfast was so busy and I was up and down all morning right now it was slower we only had 3 customers and they were our usual people so it didn't matter if we acted like a fool in front of them.

" So Rin aren't you going to ask me how my date on Sunday went?" Ayame said sitting up

" Oh yeah…how'd it go? I said rising my head up and fixing my hair

" well it went really great he is a sweet and kind and funny and smart and handsome and-"

"Ayame I get the point"

"oh yeah… right so anyways we went to dinner and we walked through the park and he kissed me!" Ayame said but squealing the last part

" wow" I said

" yeah he's great"

" what's his name again?"

" Kouga"

"oh wow so what does he do?"

" oh some marketing business, he works in finance department" she said looking at her finger nails then at me and smiled

" Wow Ayame found herself a rich boy" I said friendly smirking at her

" Yeah" Ayame said modestly

" oh Ayame your full of crap" I said laughing shaking my head heading towards the kitchen

" hey!!!" she said following me

11:22 P.M

"so how did you do?" ayame said as she sat next to me on the stool

"10 freakin bucks…you?" I said in disappointment

"15"

" Hey $5 more then me!" I said putting my money in my purse " I have to go bye" I said I walked out of the diner and went home I changed into my PJ'S I went to my closet and pulled out a shoe box I sat on my bed and opened the box inside was all the tips I made. I counted all the money and it was a total of $563.00 I was going to put it in my savings account first thing in the morning I put all the money in an envelope and placed it on my side table I got under the cover and fell asleep tired.

The next morning I woke up and got on my uniform and put my hair into a messy ponytail I did all the make-up stuff and I walked out of my apartment with my money in my purse. I walked down the busy and dirty streets heading for the bank. I breathed in deeply feeling fumes of pollution going through me, I coughed and then felt a hand pull me into a dark alley. I gasped and was pushed hard on the wall

"Hey their pretty lady" A mans voice said I shut my eyes tight and turn my head to the side I tired to break lose but I was to weak _'CRUSE THESE TINY MUSCLES!'_ I screamed in my head

" Let go of me!" I said struggling to get him off of me

" Just relax." he said running his hand up my thigh

" Stop!" I yelled

" Shut-up!" he said pushing me to the ground he grabbed my purse and took my envelope with all my money

" No!" I yelled and before I knew it he ran off

" No, no, no…why does this happen to me?" I said to myself I sobbed to myself on the ground. I worked so hard for that money and it was taken from me with no work at all. I stayed on the floor crying for more then an hour and I was already late for work. I didn't care. I walked slowly to work thinking about how I just got robbed.

* * *

yes rin just got Robbed...sucks right!? well I hoped you liked it and will review! ok again if you gots any suggestion! okey dokey see ya I will update soony moony!

-Slayprincess


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! i want to thank everybody that reviewed! i hope you like this chapter all I"m going to say is that sesshomaru and rin are soon to meet! YAY! alot of you have been asking when they are going to meet well i promise next chapter they will...with attempted humor...i'm a funny girl but i'm kinda corny when it comes to jokes! haha! ok then i'll just shut my writing up and let you get on with the story.enjoy please! oh and before i go guess what guys i'm in drama camp it's so fun! ok now you can read.! LOL!

* * *

Still my savior

chapter four

RIN"S POV

" Rin your late!" Ayame yelled in the kitchen

"…"

" Rin why were you late shippo and I have been here by ourselves all morning it was so busy!…we needed you!" Ayame said hands on her hips

"…" I walked past her not even bothering to talk

" Hello i'm talking to you!"

"…" I ignored Ayame and walked out of the kitchen and started taking orders

" What's up with her?" shippo asked

" I have no idea. something bad because she is never late" Ayame said looking at her best friend in concern

**SESSHOMARU"S POV**

_Ring, Ring_

" What?" I answered

" Hey their Sesshomaru this is Kouga wolf"

" Yes?" I said rubbing my temple

" I was calling to see if you were busy"

" I am always"

" Well make room for today because I'm taking you out for lunch so that we can talk about some of the project proposal and what not"

" Could we have not done it here?"

" Yes we could but I know a great place and at the same time I could see my girlfriend"

" Fine" I hung up the phone and put my suit jacket on and met Kouga down in the lobby

**RIN"S POV**

I continued to work and tired my best to keep my tears from falling my lunch break was soon to come and I really did need to have a break I went to the back and picked up my finally order.

After my final order I went outside and sat on the step of the diner

" Rin?" Ayame said I looked up at her I had not said a word and I guess I had her worried she was my best friend after all.

" Are you ok?" she said sitting down and putting her arm around my shoulder

" Oh Ayame life isn't fair is it?" I said sighing

" No Rin it's not"

" It has never been for me…maybe i shouldn't have even been born"

" Don't say that Rin you have a purpose in life everyone does"

" Then my purpose was to suffer because that's all I've done"

" What happened this morning Rin?"

"…I was robbed…in bard daylight"

" What!" she said looking at me dead in the face

" Yup…$563.00"

" OMG!"

"…" I nodded my head and looked out into space

" Oh rin I'm so sorry"

" It's ok I guess things always happen to me…always I'm like one big giant bad omen."

" Rin everyone goes though something…like me my parents abandoned me when I was 10 and I had been living in group homes and different foster homes but nobody wanted me I ran away and struggled a lot…but look at me now…sure I'm not living the high life but I have a home and a job and a really great boyfriend…things will fall in place they always do"

" That's great that your doing good now but Ayame or situations are way different…I never told you but I went through a lot more then just being homeless"

" Tell me rin…you can trust me"

" sigh Well when I was 13 my mom died in a car accident and it was just me and my dad then he got really depressed and turned to the bottle to hide the pain, but that caused him to lose his job and he got mad and he totally and completely changed it was like as though he was a different person and not my daddy" I looked down and let the tears fall to the ground " He started to hit me and then r-" I covered my face with my hands and sobbed, rape was a hard word to say it was a hurtful word and it brought back so many awful memories " He-he r-raped me and beat me and just did horrible things to me" I tried to contain my self from completely breaking down but it was no use I just couldn't stop the tears Ayame looked at me in pure shock

" Oh rin I had no idea…I'm sorry"

" It's ok soboh but my tragic story isn't finished just yet" I said dramatically "I lost all my friends and was made fun of in school…but the one thing I will say was a true blessing was him…he was the man who saved me from my father's wrath and helped me recover but when life was going easier for me and I was actually happy I had to screw up everything sob I met some _'friends'_ and I started to do drugs…and when he found out what I was doing he was so disappointed in me and I acted like an ass…I left and went with my friends but they ended up backstabbing me and one of my so called _'friend'_ raped me while everyone stared" I laid my head on my lap and rocked back and forth I felt Ayame arm hold me tight

" Oh rin" she said I felt her tears fall to the back of my neck

"Ayame I lost him!" I cried " I love him so much"

" Oh rin I don't know what to say"

I lifted my head and wiped my tears " It's ok I …that was the past I just want to forget" I flashed her a weak smile and began to stand up

"we should get back in their"

"yeah lets go shippo is probably having a panic attack with out as" Ayame laughed as she wiped her tears

"oh, Ayame don't tell anyone" I said opening the door back to the diner

"I won't"

* * *

ok that was the end of the chap basically it was a recap of what happened in the last story just incase you have forgotten trust me i needed to refresh your memory cause their is going to be a point so yeah hope you like it please R&R thank you you are all so kind! like a jelly sandwhich...some of you have to know what i'm talking about...i feel that jelly is kind if you agree please tell so i wont feel like a loner who thinks that jelly is kind!

-Slayprincess! ; p


	5. Chapter 5

ok hello everybody! I'm a little bumed out today cuz it was the last day of camp and I miss my friends, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I know that my grammer sucks but please bare with me I really dont mean to do it, so yeah anywho! this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**

chapter 5

Still my savior

**Sesshomaru POV**

" Kouga is this poor excuse for a diner the place you wanted to take me?" I said getting out of the car

" Yup!" Kouga said cheerfully I put on Calvin keln sunglasses and proceeded to the entrance of the run down looking diner

" Kouga!" A red head said who was walking toward Kouga

" Hey beautiful!" Kouga said while grabbing Ayame's waist and planting a kiss on her lips

"giggle, blush I didn't expect you here!…oh who's this" she said looking at me and giving me a smile

" This is Sesshomaru Tashio president of Tashio co. where I work. Sesshomaru this is Ayame"

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tashio"

" Likewise" I said not giving any emotion and staring at her blank

"Oh Kouga I'm so glad you're here!" Ayame said a bit uncomfortable with my blank stare

**RIN"S POV**

I was back to work and everything was going smoothly. I was in the kitchen talking to shippo when I heard Ayame squeal out Kouga's name so I guess I figured that he was here

" Wow I hear Ayame is pretty happy" I said to shippo

" Yeah she really likes that guy"

" Yeah well I'm going to see this "Kouga" she always talks about…I'll be right back" I said jumping off the counter and pushing the door out of the kitchen.

**MEANWHILE**

" Oh my goodness Kouga I want you to meet my best friend I told her all about you and she want's to meet you too! Hold on let me go get her.

**BACK TO RIN**

When I opened the door I saw Ayame walking over to me with a big grin on her face but behind that smile was someone I never thought I would see again…Sesshomaru. I felt as though the wind was knock out of me my mouth hung open and my eyes wide I could not let him see me this way he would just mock me and tell me I told you so.

"Hey Ri-" Ayame started but I smack my hand over her mouth before she could finish my name Sesshomaru hadn't notice me and I didn't want to be exposed. I pulled Ayame with me to the back of the front tables (where the stool are at) and pushed her to the floor

"What the hell?!" She said looking at me as if I was a nut job

" T-that's him!"

" Who?..wait, what? Aw man! I'm confused again!"

"sucked teeth the guy I was telling you about earlier…look the guy who's standing their" I said peering over the counter and pointing towards Sesshomaru

"WHO KOUGA?! Oh hell no girl he's mine!" Ayame said getting ghetto fabulous on me

" No stupid! The other one"

" Sesshomaru Tashio!" Ayame said loudly I saw his head turn and I pushed Ayame head down

"shhhhh! don't talk so loud! Yes that's him"

"Oh my god!" Ayame said in shock "wait, are you sure rin?"

" Positive!"

" Really? Kouga tells me that he's mean and utterly ruthless!…and by just meeting him he doesn't seem like a people person" Ayame said the last A matter O' factly

" Ayame that's him I could never forget those eyes" (Sesshomaru took of his sunglasses)

" Well then what are you still doing over here go to him!" she said pushing me to get up

" No! I cant! I cant let him see me this way! You have to help me get out of here!"

" Well the only way out is the front door where they happen to be standing next to"

" Please help!" I said giving her my pleading look

" Ok, ok…I'll think of something but when you get the chance you better get out of here faster then I can say pickle foot pudding, got that?"

"yeah…wait pickle foot pudding?"

"Don't ask"

" Hurry go!" I said as I watched Ayame walk toward them

**WHERE AYAME IS AT**

"Ayame where is your friend?" Kouga asked

" Oh well she-hey! Aren't you guys hungry?" Ayame said she couldn't think of a good excuse "Here sit down at this booth right here" Ayame said loudly so that she could Q rin to start and sneak out

**BACK TO RIN**

The coast was clear now was my chance to get out, Sesshomaru was seated his back facing me and everything was good for the going. I walked fast trying to get to the other side of the diner.

**BACK TO AYAME **

" Where's the restroom" Sesshomaru asked getting up

" Rest room?!" Ayame said nervously looking at rin and shaking her head

**BACK TO RIN**

I stopped dead in my tracks I was a couple of inches away from standing Sesshomaru, my mouth hung open and my eyes wide in horror

"oh my what a wonderful suit you have" Ayame said in a high pitched voice trying to move him around away from viewing me.

I turned around only to bump into kirara another one of the waitresses holding a tray of drinks having the drinks poured all over me, I slipped on the wet floor and fell face first right next to a pair of highly expensive well polished shoes. by now the whole entire diner's attention was on me everything was silent. I held my breath their was no way in hell he didn't notice that. afraid to look up I slowly lifted my head to meet his oh so familiar golden peering eyes

"Rin?" he called

I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing that came to mind

" I-I like your shoes"

* * *

Ok that was the chapter I hope you liked it! it was attempted humor so if it was funny please tell me...and if it wasnt...keep it to yourself! LOL! ok then please R&R til next time! hugs

-Slayprincess


	6. Chapter 6

YO-ness! hello everyone...sorry I havent updated I got the harry potter book and I havent been able to put it down the book is so flipping awesome I cired! I wont say what happened I dont want to spoil it for those who havent been able to read it yet but yes I LOVE IT!! ok so here's chapter 6 it's rather short but I just didnt want you guys to be left hanging for so long I love cliff-hanger's but i'm not that mean! ok then plz enjoy and thx to everyone who reviewed I luv you all!!

* * *

**RIN POV**

_' I like your shoes? What the hell rin your so fucking stupid you had to say that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ I cursed my self over and over again the whole diner was still quite and I just stared at him stupidly still on the floor.

" Get up!" Ayame whispered harshly I looked at her and got up hastily stumbling on my own feet Sesshomaru broke my fall by grabbing my arm tightly he held my arm with such a tight grip that it was painful " Ouch" I said as I rose up and straightened myself soothing my arm then stopped when noticed red all over the fronts of my uniform. _'Damn free cherry slushy Fridays'_ I thought I really couldn't make myself a bigger fool. I stared right into his eyes and he stared back at me, he had changed and it was clearly noticeable. He had no emotion in his eyes what so ever, I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or did he pity me? It was just a blank stare and frightening one at that. I could feel his coldness, I looked and looked for any sign but none.

" Excuse me" I said in a low voice and ran back to the kitchen almost falling on the wet floor. I had made myself look stupid and didn't want to continue. Once I reached the kitchen I had already let a few tears out and I knew their was much more to come I cried out of embarrassment.

" What happened!?" shippo said in concern he walked towards me and looked at me

" Oh shippo I'm so stupid!" I said like a little child crying hard I grabbed out to shippo's uniform and held him tight

" Their, their Rin" shippo said soothing my back then Ayame came in and joined in on comforting me

**SESSHOMARU POV**

When I saw her it was like I huge problem was lifted from my shoulder's I had been really worried about her and just seeing her was comforting. The first thing that she said was that she liked my shoe's which was pretty odd. And random. And I am not a guy who likes random thoughts but on her it was expected, rin had always been a bit random and it was one trait that made me interested in her because she had powerful thoughts but when she said she liked my shoe's that was very weird but cute but I guess she was embarrassed seeing that she did fall flat on her face but of course I did not let it show that I was amused.

she struggled getting up and almost fell again I grabbed her arm and she straightened up she looked at me long and hard trying to look for something. She excused her self and ran off to the back. In all honestly I was surprised that she would be working in a place like this she was smart and she had gone to school and the university long enough to have a degree. But at least she was safe.

" YO what the hell just happened?" Kouga said confused

" Oh god …rin" Ayame said more to her self she looked at Kouga then at me and had a sad look to her " I'm gonna go…I'll see you later Kouga" she said running off to the kitchen to comfort rin

" Um Sesshomaru who was that girl?"

" No one lets go" I said I would come back for her though I needed to talk to her I felt this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time…happiness.

* * *

OK OK i know it looks like sess. is an ass...he is but on the outside on the inside he's the same sexi, handsome, gentelman with long sexi sliver hair drools OH sorry got sidetracked by his sexi looks. lol. no but he's sweet and he really loves rin ok then plz review and be safe dont do anything I wouldnt do! LOL. ok til next time. hugs and kisses

-Slayprincess


	7. Chapter 7

hello my darlings! i hope everyone is well...this is chap. 7 hope you all like the story is getting good i just come up with some ideas that i like so yeah enjoy!

* * *

Still my savior

chapter 7

**Rin POV**

" Don't worry no one noticed!" Ayame lied about 30 minutes later " Come on rin we have to get back to work

" Yeah rin no one even cares that you fell flat on your face in front of your one and true love!" shippo said really trying to make rin feel better

" Shippo your not helping!" Ayame said hitting shippo on the arm

" OW I'm trying!" shippo said in defense backing away from Ayame in fear

" It's ok and thank you both for trying to make me feel better…lets get back to work"

" I'm sure no one even saw it." Ayame said walking behind me as I pushed the kitchen door open

" Rin! Are you ok? I'm sorry that the drinks fell on you!" Kirara said

" It's ok" I said in a low voice I walked to a table feeling eyes all over me and began to work again.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

I sat in my office thinking about today's incident. she looked so beautiful but tired. Her eyes looked pained and I wanted to know what caused that pain this time, she seemed worried and afraid and I wanted to reach out to her but I couldn't I wanted to tell her how much I missed her and her smile and the essence of her body but I'm not the same anymore emotions are for fools that get fooled and I shall not be fooled…even though I know rin would never fool me.

" Mr. Tashio you have a broad meeting in 5 minutes sir." Keadae said poking her head into my office, I nodded my head and took my place at the meeting

" Oh hello son" my father said I hated the fact that he still thought he was the fucking president to the company and gave these little senseless meetings to 'see how the company is doing'

" What is it father"

" I'm here to see how the shikon shard energy project is doing"

" It's fine" I said

" Well would my perfect daughter in law kagome like to fill me in?"

" Oh well she would love to!…" kagome said babbling about the project.

Why was it the my father excepted Kagome into our family and didn't even try to except rin? Why did he just call her a worthless piece of shit and kick her out while when he met Kagome he welcomed her home with arms wide open? Why didn't he give her a chance? Inuyasha and kagome had done worse things in my father's house than just make out like me and rin did and he still wouldn't give an effort. He just didn't want to see me happy. Because with rin I was, I know she had her issues but if he would have helped things would have been different. I hate my father and the rest of my goddamn family. I was furious and resentful

" Sesshomaru!?" my father spoke I was snapped out of my thinking state and faced my father

" Yes?"

" Yes or no?"

" To what?!"

" To hold the annual Christmas ball on Christmas eve. Or on Christmas"

" Does it matter?" I said annoyed by the stupid question

" Fine then I say on Christmas day" everybody agreed and their was to be a Christmas ball 2 months from now. Great.

**RIN POV**

Walking into my apartment I turned on the light and laid my things on the kitchen counter. I went to the fridge all their was, was an apple, water and a loaf of bread.

" Well guess the bread will have to do" I said to my self as I reached out for the bread and took out two slices.

I hardly ate I was to busy at the diner and we weren't even allowed to eat there and plus I didn't make enough money to go food shopping or any shopping at that. I sat on my bed and ate my bread thinking about today it went really bad and yet it went rather well I mean I did see Sesshomaru and I did wonder about him all the time, he was so handsome in that suit and his hair still shined and looked brilliant the opposite of mine which is kind of weird seeing that I'm suppose to be the girl, but anyway he just looked really good. Then I started to think about the way we reunited. Me falling how fucking embarrassing! I laughed to myself I was so clumsy. I have to say his shoe's were really nice,…and shiny.

Sesshomaru must be living some life with his wife, if he has one. I cannot erase the look in his eyes though they were so cold and lonely. I wished I could have said something better than I like you shoe's' like how I was so glad to see him but I was afraid I didn't want to see him not like the way I am living, I'm too ashamed, it just tears me up inside.

**SESSHOMARU"S POV**

" Why cant I stop thinking about her!" I yelled in frustration to myself in my pent house apartment I sat down on my white sleek sofa and sighed resting my head on the palms of my hands I wanted to talk to her I had to, _'I will go see her tomorrow'_

* * *

OOOOOooOooOO sess. is going to see rin! yay! ok plz review! stay safe and be good! hugs & kisses luv ya all

-Slayprincess


	8. Chapter 8

hello! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who's reading my story you guys are all great! I hope you liked the last chapter...so yeah anywho guess what guys! my b-day is in one week! woooo hoooo! yup on the 11th! i'm turning 15,000 yrs old! LOL. ok plz R&R! oh and I know my grammer sucks i'm just to lazy to re-read everything so sorry! If anything confuses you please message me and I will clear it up thanks!

* * *

Still my savior

chapter 8

**RIN POV**

I was on my way home from work when I see this black Bentley, which is pretty weird for this part of town. I felt as though it was following me I turned around a few times and glanced at the car I was beginning to get worried so I walked faster _'stay clam, stay calm' I thought ' what the hell whose following me at 11:30 p.m, oh yeah A FREAKIN PHYSCO who thinks I'm a prostitute that's who!' _I was panicking I turned around and turned my head back so fast that I thought I could have broken my neck the car was still following me. I continued to walk down the dark dirty deserted road to my house when I hear a car speed up _'Thank god' _I breathed out…but I spoke to soon, the black car was cutting itself in front of me

" Oh shit" I said I stopped dead in my tracks and waited, and out came the one and only drop dead gorgeous Sesshomaru

" Sesshomaru?" I said in disbelief his piercing gold eyes felt as though they could have melted inside of me

" Rin." he said blankly, I smiled and I couldn't contain myself any longer I ran to him and swung my arms around his neck and hugged him, I missed him so much and I just wanted to hug him to see if he was true and not just a infringement of my imagination; he was but the strange thing is that I didn't feel his arms embrace me like I thought he would it was just a soft impact but it was good enough for me, anything was good enough from him

" I missed you so much" I whispered then that's when I felt his arm tighten giving me a bigger embrace...I treasured this moment and then I pulled back dazing amongst his golden pools that seemed to glow with the night.

" Why didn't you show your self sooner you almost gave me a freakin heart attack" I said hitting his arm with all seriousness upon my face but then I flashed a big bright smile of relief that it was him and not some physco.

" I wanted to know where you were going"

" Oh...well I'm going home it's just a few blocks from here" I said still holding a smile. I saw him look around examining the settings

" You live around here?" he said blankly, my bright smile faded turning into a weak toothless one, I shrugged my shoulders

" Yeah" I said simply

" You shouldn't be walking in this part of town so late"

" Well it's the only way"

" I'll take you home"

" What?! No, no it's ok really I live close by" I said waving my hands in front of me but he had already started walking to the car

" Get it" he said his back facing me

" But-"

He turned around and gave me his famous glare, I was defeated I had no flipping choice so I followed him to the passenger side and slide inside, he closed the door and walked around the car and sat down on the driver side, I sat their nervously playing with the hem of my dress then with the tips of my hair then my leg started to shake uncontrollable and this all happened before he even started the car.

" Are you ok?"

" Huh?"

" Your leg" he said looking at my quivering leg

" What leg?" I said slapping my leg to stop the shaking, he looked at me strangely and then started the car _'what the hell can I embarrass myself even more? What leg? Oh god!' _I thought hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand but then I looked to my side to only see Sesshomaru looking at me with an eyebrow raised _'darn-it'_

" Where do you live?"

" Oh just take a right and then head straight down then another right" he nodded his head and looked straight ahead. I wanted to talk to him the car was silent and I had so many questions, then to my surprise he spoke first

" What have you been up to?" he said

" Oh um work…you?"

" Work as well"

" Oh" I said I was almost home " Well this is it right here" I said he stopped the car and looked at the apartment building it was shabby and unwelcoming, I reached for the car door but I stopped and looked at Sesshomaru

" How are you?"

" I'm fine"

" Really?" I said looking in his eyes trying to find a speck of emotion

" Yes"

" Oh…maybe we can go for some coffee someday to catch up"

" You don't like coffee"

I gave a little giggle " You remember I don't like coffee?"

" I remember a lot of things, rin" he said turning his upper body to look at me

" Good and…bad"

" Good and bad" he said nodding his head

-------

* * *

Hope you liked it! touching wasnt it? and I dont like coffee...long story. LOL. please review be safe and dont do anything I would! j/k i'm an angel. LOL i will update next time I go online k?

luv ya's!

Slayprincess


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! yo guys I really like this chapter and I had not planned to write what's going to happen...it's shocking! well hope you like it please excuse any spelling or grammer errors thanks so much and please enjoy!

**

* * *

Still my savior**

**SESSHOMARU"S POV**

After taking rin home we agreed to got out for lunch and talk. It might not look like it at all, but I am really looking forward to it. When I was following her I was curios to where she was going, but then I saw how nervous she was getting I decided to show myself and when she saw me she ran to hug me. Her body fell perfectly onto mine and when she told me that she missed me I just hugged her tightly to try and tell her I missed her too.

I began to drive her home and I saw that she didn't live in the safest part of town and when we got to her apartment it was a horrible looking place as though it could fall apart at any given moment. Rin is really something she tries to find the better in people like she did with me I knew what she was searching for when she looked into my eyes and maybe just maybe I might let her in that is if we get close again of course.

**RIN POV**

Thank all that is holy that I have a day off today, I was so beat and exhausted and today I was going to see Sesshomaru to catch up. oh my yummy French toast I'm so excited! But I do wish I had French toast…I hate being poor.

I went to my bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower the water was cold but hey that's all I can afford…Sesshomaru said he would pick me up at 12:00 sharp and knowing Sesshomaru he's never late it was 11:00 so I had 1 hour to get ready. After my shower I got out headed straight to my small closet I didn't have a lot of clothes but I did have some, most of it was Ayame's old clothes that were to small for her but were still nice. I picked out a light yellow V-neck short sleeve blouse with little ruffles at the bottom and a pair of light blue jeans and sandals, I picked my hair up into a cute pony-tail and swiped some lip gloss on. I was ready! I looked at myself in the mirror not such a shabby job I did. Then 12:00 came and as I predicted Sesshomaru was on time wearing a back button down and dark fitted jeans…wow wipes drool

" Hey!" I said cheerfully but I only received a nod he opened the car door for me and we were off.

Once we got to our destination which was a nice little restaurant, we went inside and sat down next to the window and the waitress took our order.

" So" I said smiling at him he stared back " Where do you work?" I said trying to start a conversation

" At Tashio co."

" Oh?" I said as the waitress came with our food

" Yes"

" What do you do there?"

" I'm the president of the company" he said nonchalantly I almost chocked on my lemonade

" Really?! That's great, that's what you always wanted"

" Yes it is" he said

" I'm happy for you…but you don't seem happy"

" How so rin?" giving me his full attention

" Well for starters you've changed, I mean your so tense not like you were before, ya know"

" Well things changed haven't they"

" When?"

" Since the day you left"

I looked down at my food I felt so much guilt ,what I did was so wrong he had tried to help me and I ran away from him…he kissed me that day trying to get me to stay with him but I guess I broke his heart. I looked up with tears sparkling in my eyes

" Sesshomaru I'm so…I'm so sorry what I did was stupid I wasn't using my head…I was wrapped up in the drugs…but I'm not no more I've changed too…for the better" I said as tears fell down my cheeks " I'm sorry" I said, I felt his warm hand brush my face taking away the wetness from my tears

" I hate it when you cry" he whispered lovingly

"I wanted to go back …I realized to late though because you were gone and I didn't know what to do I-I was so lost"

Sesshomaru leaned across the table and looked into my eyes. Then what I saw was amazing; emotion, in his eyes. He lifted my chin and pressed his lips upon mine gracefully I was so shocked I never excepted that. He moved closer to me kissing me a little harder I kissed back feeling total bliss he pulled back and looked at me.

" Marry me." he said simply

" WHAT?!"

* * *

WHOA! right? ok I had not planned sesshomaru asking rin to marry him so soon but hey what the heck it's a fanfic and I have to unleash my imagination lol. so anywho I hoped you liked it please tell me! and i will update soon

be safe dont do drugs and dont rob a bank! luv you all

-Slayprincess


	10. Chapter 10

Okay today is my b-day and i'm not in the best mood and that's cuz i'm bored out of my mind and nobody has updated!!!!!!!!! I wanted to update today cuz i didnt wait to leave everyone hanging so here it is hope you enjoy! thank you all for the reviews!

please excuse any mis-spelling, any grammer problem

* * *

Still My Savior

chapter 10

" _Marry me." he said simply_

" _WHAT?!"_

" Marry me"

" Sesshomaru I-I…huh?" maybe I understood wrong

" Rin marry me!"

" What about your fam-"

" Don't worry about them just marry me"

" Oh my god…" I looked into his eyes and I knew then and there that I wanted to be _'Mrs.Tashio' _"…yes" I said I was speechless I smiled and laughed merrily he smiled back which of course was sexy!

**SESSHOMARU POV**

I asked rin to marry me…I know that it's sudden and all but I feel as though no other women could make me feel the way rin makes me feel about my family to hell with them all if they don't except our marriage. I was so thrilled when rin agreed my proposal I smiled and I haven't smiled in a long time. Afterwards we decide to head over to my place

" Here it is"

" Whoa" was all rin said "people live here?"

" Yes rin this is an apartment building"

" What?! This looks like an office or something"

" No it's pent house apartments…I own a floor"

" You own a floor?!" rin said amazed

" Yes rin I could own much more then that though"

" Holy in Japan Sesshomaru!" she said smiling at me

We entered my home and she started to look around excitingly

" Wow it's so…white" she said spinning in circles

" I never got around to decorating…but when we get married and move to our house you can decorate

" House?"

" Yes rin…a house"

" Sesshomaru I haven't had a house in a very long time" she said she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me sweetly.

**2 Months later**

**Rin POV**

" OW, OW, OW, Sesshomaru your crushing me!" I said Sesshomaru was sitting on me and crushing my little legs

" Oh yes I think we need to get this couch" Sesshomaru said pretending that I was the actually couch and not the one I was sitting on. He got up and started chuckling

" Your so immature…gosh" I said getting up and crossing my arms across my chest letting out a 'humph'. Then I felt strong muscular arms embrace me from behind I turned my head to the side and faced Sesshomaru

" The only immature one here is you" he said kissing the back of my neck

" gasp how dare you speak such words!" I said acting shocked and then let out a small giggle "no but on a serious note do you like the couch?"

"I don't know it's just a couch…why should It matter?"

I pulled away from his grasp to face him " Well it should matter to you cause you might be sleeping on it some nights"

" Oh is that a threat Mrs. Future-Tashio" he said raising an eyebrow

" I don't know is it Mr.… already-Tashio" I said not really coming up with anything better to say

" Can we just purchase the damn couch?" he said obviously getting bored at the furniture store

" Fine" I said walking ahead but then I felt him grasp at my hand and hold it tight.

It had been two months since Sesshomaru proposed and I had quit my job at the diner (yes!) and moved in with Sesshomaru; in separate rooms of course and now we were just furniture shopping for our new house that Sesshomaru bought a little more than 5 miles of Tashio co. (Sesshomaru didn't want to be to far) it was a beautiful house with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms it was a very cozy place and private. The property is about 10 acres and it has a wonderful balcony in the master room. my room, our room.

Sometimes I'm a little nervous to marry Sesshomaru I don't know weather I would be a good wife and I think about his family not liking me and the biggest one of all…sex

I'm terrified I've never had sex willingly before and in my experience I don't enjoy it really, I love Sesshomaru and I know that married couples have sex but I cant help but be afraid. Very time I think about sex I think about my memories; my father and Naraku the worst piece of memory I can have. I want to forget about all of that and give myself fully to Sesshomaru but I feel as though something is left undone, their's something I gotta do.

* * *

Okay hope you liked i hope everyone understands what rin is feeling. comminment is somthing rin is having trouble with, she feels like she cant give her self fully to sesshomaru. So next chapter you'll see what she gotta do!

thanks for reading please review tell me what you think and remember it's my b-day so I want to be showered in reviews!

be safe please!

luv u all!

-slayprincess


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!sorry i havent updated been kinda lazy...school strats on monday...sucks!...oh well what can i do...ok this is chapter 11 after this i wont be able to update fast cuz of school and i have to really buckle down and study but i will try to the best of my efforts ok thx so much for the reviews hope you like

please excuse any bad grammer, mis-spelled word thxz!!

* * *

Still my savior 

chapter 11

" Visitation"

" Name." the police officer said from the front desk at the City jail

" Rin Matasumoto" I said the police nodded his head and typed on his computer

" Well miss. Rin who are you visiting?"

" Koyoru Matasumoto"

"step this way please" the officer said I went though the security procures and awaited my father sitting on a table my leg shaking franticly.

I couldn't believe that I actually wanted to see the man I hated so much, the man who destroyed my life but I had to. I needed to ask him why he did those thing to me, I couldn't move on without knowing the reason he hated me after mom died. Then I saw him I could barely recognized him he was thin and tired looking and rather shabby, he was wearing his jail uniform and handcuffs on his legs and hands, he looked up at me and he had this sad look to him. He sat down and the officer removed the handcuffs from his hands; hands that touched and tortured me

" Rin you look beautiful" he said I looked at him and looked away " How are you" he asked

" I'm getting married" I said my voice sounding dry and shaky

" Really? That's great, who is he?"

" Oh you've met him…Sesshomaru"

" No doesn't ring a bell"

" I didn't think it would" I said looking at him as though I didn't come here to talk about the weather but what happened between us, which was true. He looked at me tears forming in his eyes he looked down and the tears fell

" Rin…I-I was stupid"

" Stupid and drunk" I said letting my tears fall. I let a sob out before I continued " Why?"

" Rin I didn't know what I was doing…when your mother died it was just so hard, then I lost my job…oh god I missed her so much I needed to drown my pain and the alcohol just transformed me into a different person and I forgot about you mother…rin if I was myself I would have never hurt you, you're my baby girl I love you so much when I first held you in my arms I had so much dreams for you I would have never guess things were going to go that far, rin" he said sobbing his face red and his hands shaking

" You made my life a living hell…you took everything away from me…my dignity" I said harshly

" I know, I know I'm so sorry rin my baby" he said he raised his hands to cover his face in shame as he sobbed

I cried like I never cried before I wished and hoped that none of the abuse happened and my father and I would be okay and have a father daughter relationship.

" D-daddy why?" I cried " Mommy would never want this to happen"

" Your mother would be so ashamed of me rin…now your getting married and I always dreamt that I was going to be the one walking you down the aisle…oh rin I'm sorry"

" Dad I-I-"

" You don't have to forgive me what I did was terrible and I regret everything and now I'm in here for life."

" I came here today to face you and ask you why you hurt me so that I can move on with my life with my husband… dad I just have so many problems and this was one of the hugest ones and I feel that I've completed my task-"

" Wait rin, before you leave… I wanted to give you something" he said pulling out a necklace from his pocket

" It belonged to your mother and your grand-mother and great-mother and so on…she wanted to give it to you for your 16th birth-day, but you know I couldn't give it to you but now I can your mother wore it on her wedding and she looked so stunning; you look just like her " he said handing me the gold heart locket, I grabbed the necklace and examined it. It was real gold and had a curving design craved on, it was simple and elegant just like my mother. Tear fell from my eyes from the remembrance of my mother.

" Thank-you, I have to go…I'm never coming back this the last time we'll see each other again" I said wiping my tear-struck face

" I understand rin…be happy rin, aishiteru" he said as the officer walked up to the table and took my father back to his cell. I walked away without looking back, I was done with my father and I felt so much better I tighten my grip on the neck lace and left the jail and horrible memories.

* * *

Okay how many of you guessed that rin was going to see her father???????? Ok well this chapter is suposse to be rin's good bye to her dad and the abuse that happened between them but remember that this is somthing really hard to forget so dont think rin's over it...hope you liked plz review thx you be safe

Slayprincess


	12. Chapter 12

Ok Hey guys Sorry for the semi long wait...it's just that the chapter got deleted and I was to lazy to make another copy...sorry! LOL ok so in the last chapter I had rin go vist her dad...yeah I know shocking! so if you are like WHY?!!!! here's the answer...Because I wanted to this is my story and if I feel like making Rin vist her dad I will if I feel like I want rin to jump of a cliff I will do that as well got that? ok I just wanted to make that clear...so moving on the necklace has nothing to do with the story I just thought it would make a good sence for the mushy cushy chapter (chap.11) hope you like this chapter it's long! ok R&R!

Excuse any spelling grammer mistakes...you know what i'm trying to say! THXS

* * *

Still My Savior 

Chapter 12

**SESSHOAMRU POV**

" What?!" I said not looking at the caller ID some one disturbed my working state

" Good morning to you too, sweets" I heard rin's voice coming out of the receiver

" Oh rin it's just you"

" Yeah just me (giggle) hey I'm going over to Ayame's for a little so I'll be home later?"

" Um…yes that's fine but be back before four we have to go get you a dress"

" o0o0o0...do I have to go?" she groaned

" Yes rin you have to go"

" But your family hates me remember?"

" Rin…your going, we are going to tell everyone about the engagement"

" Well that will be just a wonderful Christmas present now will it?" she said sarcastically "I wish we could just spend Christmas together"

" I do too but you know I have to go and show my face…and yours…don't worry we'll spend today together"

" Fine!" rin said I could tell she was pouting " bye"

" Bye"

I flipped my phone shut and threw it on my table _'I wonder how they are going to take the proposal…I hope they except, rin would be heart-broken if they didn't'_

"Aha Sesshomaru my boy…coming over for some Christmas eve. Dinner?" my father said as he walked in my office sitting down on a chair

" No"

" Well why not"

" Have plans"

" Who's the lucky lady"

" Doesn't matter to you…yet" I said looking over some papers with the Christmas ball in the back of my head

" Well my boy I'm happy for you" he said _'hopefully he'll say that tomorrow'_

" Good"

" Okay well I'm going to go see Inuyasha" he said departing my office

Around 2 I headed back home and waited for rin to come back so that we could get her a dress for tomorrow

"Hey" I heard her say from the door

" Ready?"

" Yes…let me just go pee" she said walking pass me giving me a quick kiss.

When she came out we headed out and got in my car and drove to a boutique, the whole entire drive here was of rin complaining about how she didn't want to go to the Christmas ball

" How about I go next year" she said from behind me as I pushed the door open from the boutique and rolled my eyes

" Rin quit being stubborn…your going" I said annoyed

" Sesshomaru I'm just scared"

" Don't be everything will go fine" I said kissing her forehead

" Oh hello welcome Mr. Tashio…I've picked out some dresses for the young lady here" the owner of the boutique said pulling rin to the dressing rooms, after about 5 minutes rin came out wearing a black long dress with diamonds as straps

" It's beautiful but I don't think I want to wear black" she said going back to the dressing room after about five dresses later she came out wearing a stunning dress

" It's perfect" I said

" Yeah?…I like it" she said I purchased the dress and we headed to the car

" You know I haven't worn a formal dress since my mother's funeral" she said while I was driving home "I went to see my father today" she said finally

" What? Why didn't you tell?" I said in shock

" It was just something I had to do…you know to move on" she said giving me a weak smile I caressed my hand on her face, it must have been so hard for her.

**RIN POV**

We got home and I put away my dress in my room. I really liked it and I hope it would impress Sesshomaru's dad. I sat in the corner of my bed and thought about tomorrow._ 'Who the hell does balls? I thought that was something that they have in like fairytales or something. Oh goodness I guess I don't know to much,' _I just pray and pray that everything goes well…my heart is getting weaker and I couldn't stand being crushed anymore. I played with my engagement ring and went to the living room

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru" I said kissing him on the cheek

"Merry Christmas rin" he said pulling me into his lap as we sat near the fire place

Sesshomaru and I decide that we wouldn't get each other anything for Christmas and that we would be together and snuggle till the ball (Sesshomaru didn't actually say snuggle) we sat on the floor, gazing at the fire. When Sesshomaru noticed my gold locket dangling down my chest.

" Where'd you get that?" he said taking hold of it with his fingers

" Oh this…my dad gave it to me, it was my mom's and grandmother and so on… she was suppose to give it to me when I turned 16 but, you know, she died. she wore it on her wedding and, now that I think about it, she always had it on… he said I look just like her" I said looking at the antic necklace

" I bet your mother was beautiful " he said caressing my cheek

" She was…she loved my dad and me so much, after she died I kept having these nightmares…she was so far away…I couldn't reach her" I said looking down in thought, Sesshomaru cupped my chin and lifted my face to meet his piercing gaze

" Rin no matter what we always have to trust each other and I want you to know you can tell me anything that's on your mind understand?"

" Of course" I said leaning in for a soft short kiss that meant more than those long passionate ones because of the fact that it comes from love and not just lust

" Sesshomaru?"

" Rin?"

" What do you think your father will say?" I said resting my head on my leaning arm. I felt the tension between that question like as if he was pondering on whether to tell me the truth or just what I wanted to hear

" Well rin it's hard to say my father really unpredictable at times and I truly do not know the slightest bit what he's going to say…and it doesn't matter because I'm going to marry you whether he likes it or not" he said looking at me sternly in the eye. I let out a sigh and snuggled against his chest

**SESSHOAMRU POV**

**7:30 P.M**

"Oh god I cant do this" Rin said from behind her bedroom door. I rolled my eyes in irritation

" Rin get out and get a move on"

" Sesshomaru I'm not going"

" Yes you are"

" No I'm not"

" Yes"

" No"

" Yes"

" No"

" Yes"

" N-"

" Rin get your skinny ass out here" I said completely and totally annoyed, then what I've been waiting for. I heard the click to her door and out came Rin looking as though she was sent from the heavens and kissed by angels. The creamy sliver gown showed off her figure appropriately and yet still held a hit of sexiness, it flowed down to her ankles and snuggled at her waist the sleeves tied around her neck leaving her back bare. Stunning

" You never yelled at be like that before" rin pouted

" Rin" I said moving towards her kissing her forehead "You look beautiful" I whispered in her ear as though other people where in the room only wanting her to hear. She looked up and smiled at me

" Thank you" she said but then her eyes looked downward to the floor "Sesshomaru I don't think this is a good idea"

" Nonsense" I said she looked up at me tears in her sparkling eyes

" What if it is?" she said as the tears escaped her eyes

" Rin listen to me nothing is going to happen to you understand? I'm going to be their and I am going to protect you no matter what…do you trust me?"

" With my life"

" Then…" I said wiping her tears with my thumb "We shall go" I said she gave me a weak smile and we headed to the Christmas ball.

* * *

I know corny but I like this corny chapter...sesshomaru is going to start getting annoyed with Rin quite alot...you'll see next chapter LOL. it's funny but messed up. ok hope u all liked I shall update soon

be safe dont do anything I wouldnt do!

Slayprincess


	13. Chapter 13

Hello...sorry i havent updated in awhile i've been having some problems with where the story is going and i have no idea how long it's going to be so yeah sorry again. I hope you like this chapter...

* * *

Still My Savior

Chapter 13

RIN POV

We entered though the double doors of the ball room in some fancy hotel…very fancy. It was decorated with different shades of gold and white…what happen to the traditional green and red?? Instead of Santa figures their was ice sculptures of angels and Gods and instead of Christmas carols their was smooth jazz playing in the background…what kind of Christmas is this not even one damn Rudolph! What happen to Christmas! The place was way to extravagant. Beautiful but not at all traditional.

I looked all around me holding on to Sesshomaru arm tight, I looked at Sesshomaru and he kept his gaze straight ahead of him, like stone. I squeezed his arm tighter forcing him to look at me but he didn't, instead he placed his another hand on top of mine. I looked straight ahead and saw we were walking towards a table and their was Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha

" What are you doing" I whispered to Sesshomaru

" You can sit with them since you know them" he said still looking ahead head high and strong

" No no no" I said pushing my weight on him to slow him down…it didn't. we were getting closer

" please." I pleaded

" Rin don't start, just sit their and you don't have to talk if you don't want to even though your going to" he said

" Wow you sure know how to make me feel comfortable" I said sarcastically _'great were inches away and Miroku just looked up now he's nudging Sango oh and look now Sango doing the same with Kagome and Kagome with Inuyasha…goodie' _we reached the table and all four of them stared at me as though I came back from the dead. I felt Sesshomaru trying to pull away from me I looked at him eyes wide and didn't let go. He had to use some force

" No" I mumbled as my grip was slipping he gave me a _let-go-now_ glare but I didn't and he _pushed_ me off him. I stumbled a few steps back but caught my self before I hit the ground _'what a fucking asshole he just pushed me! That son of a bitch!_' I stared at him deathly and his glare as stern as ever I could have cried then and their but seeing that our audience was watching I decided to end this staring contest. I faced the four and smiled; fake of course only but Sesshomaru could see that.

" Ha ha…slipped…so wow here you guys are!"

" Rin?" Sango said

" Hi Sango"

" Oh my god" kagome said

" Wow" was all that Miroku could say

" What are you doing here" Inuyasha said giving me a small smile

" Oh I um…" I looked to the side and saw that Sesshomaru had disappeared " I'm with Sesshomaru"

" Oh?" Kagome asked looking rather stern

" Yes" I answered I saw Kagome look at Sango as she raised an eyebrow

" Don't just stand their sit down" Inuyasha said If looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead because the look on kagome face when he asked me to sit down was deadly, but I took it anyway _'great they hate me' _Kagome crossed her arms and looked in the other direction I looked down at my lap and wanted to cry so badly how could Sesshomaru just leave me here with them I sucked it up and looked up Inuyasha was staring at me with a sad smile he knew I was upset.

" So what have you been doing?" Miroku asked I heard Sango mumble something offensive to Kagome that made the two giggle.

" Working" I said I didn't want to say anything about living with Sesshomaru

" Where" Kagome said with a little flare

" At a diner" I said simply Kagome and Sango snorted trying to hold in their laughter _' why are they being so mean they haven't seen me in forever…bitches'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she immediately stopped he saw how I was uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject. I was relieved. I didn't talk in their conversation instead I looked down studying my nails _'oh god…Sesshomaru are you really mad at me if anything I should be mad at you why did you leave me I want to go home!' _I felt tears growing threatening to escape. I felt a masculine hand cup my chin raising it up. Sesshomaru. I looked at him dead in the I was still mad at him. I moved my neck getting away from his hand and taking his arm as we left the table.

" Rin" said in a low voice once we got a couple of feet away from the table

"…"

" Rin"

"…"

" R-"

" Sesshomaru my eldest son…my boy" Inu-tashio Sesshomaru father said. I froze. _'oh god oh god oh god'_

" Who's this?" he asked "Your lady friend?"

" Yes father this is Rin"

" Rin…rin rings a bell doesn't it?" he said in a state of thought he looked at me

" Nice to meet you Rin"

"…" I didn't know what to say so instead I smiled and nodded politely

" Father I think it is time to make an announcement"

" Of course my boy!" he said his eyes sparkling _'oh god he doesn't remember me'_

" Attention every one…" Inu-tashio said into a microphone the sound stops and he continues " My son Sesshomaru has an announcement to make" he said passing the microphone to Sesshomaru

" As of Today I will like to present an announcement this young lady Rin and I shall be married" he said then what I didn't expect a roar of clapping I couldn't help but smile in spite of my anger.

"Give her a smooch Sesshomaru!" some random person said Sesshomaru looked at me and I looked back I nodded my head letting him know it was ok for him to kiss me. He leaned in and kissed me I kissed back it was a short peck but it was still our first public kiss.

* * *

Ok done with this chapter... sesshoamru is such an ass right??! how could he push her. she was scred and he didnt understand...lol sorry guys i had to put that in and i have no idea why i'm thinking rin is going to bring that up in a future chapter if she gets pissed...but i am not sure if not then just forget that ever happened lol ok so i will try to update sooner give me about a week...thanks boobs! LOL R&R

Slayprincess

be safe and dont die on me!

oh and guys i have a myspace so if you want to add me feel free here's my url

Add me!


	14. Chapter 14

OK i'm giving you guys a long chapter! Be happy! (plz?) i've having a little trouble...so yeah...i really hope you like and at the end it's like SHOCKING!!!! oh yeah! LOL!

* * *

chapter 14

Still my savior

After everyone wished us well We sat down at the main table with the closest family members were with Inu-tashio himself sitting at the head of the table

" So rin how old are you?" he said taking a swig of wine

" 22 sir" I answered

" Ah so young and what do you do?"

'_oh shit'_ I thought but I was able to think quick on my feet " I actually am not working at this time"

" How did you two meet" he said

" Back in school sir" I said I felt under pressure I needed to breath a little

" Excuse me" I said getting up from the table heading to the restroom

" She is a beauty" I heard Inu-tashio say

I headed for the restrooms and looked at myself in the mirror _'I'm so tried'_ I thought. I felt so uncomfortable I shook my head and straightened my dress _'ok rin you can do this…everything is going to be ok' _

I started walking out of the restroom and bumped somebody. I looked up slightly annoyed to only met the evil gaze of the last one who violated me…Naraku

" Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said sending a sickly chill down my spine. My eyes wide watered I held my hand to my mouth

" What surprised?" he said moving closer. I moved back hitting a wall against my bare back _' this cant be happening' _I thought I shook my head side to side in astonishment

" Wow rin your still a beauty" he said playing with a lose curl from my hair

" What are you doing here" I manged to choke out

" Oh why rin I'm a CEO to a major company…you never thought that did you?" he said smirking at me " What shocks me is what you are doing here…engaged to Sesshomaru Tashio hun? Does he know what you had been doing so long ago? I bet he does oh but does his father know?" he said I let some tears fall out of my red eyes

" Leave me alone please" I pleaded he only smiled sickly

" Now, now rin we haven't seen each other in so long don't you want to get requited?" he said brushing his hand on my shoulder

" You bastard" I said with a tone that could spread poison though out a body

" Oh rin why are you being so rash?"

" Get away" I said pushing him away from me

" We shall meet again Rin" he called as I walked fast back to Sesshomaru.

My heart was pumping so fast I felt as though it could burst out of my chest and I felt a ball stuck at my throat. I wanna cry but I cant. not now. When I reach the table I hoped that the tears I had no control over had disappeared. My eyes were red I knew but it could just seem as though I was tired. I sat down and Sesshomaru stepmother spoke

" Rin you look so familiar" she said

I looked at her and didn't say anything I saw her eyes widen and she looked at her husband then his eyes widen _'great'_ I thought _'they know now'_

" Sesshomaru!" he bellowed " Is this the girl who you betrayed me for?" he said the ball room was silent everyone's attention on us I looked up Inu-tashio face red with fury he looked at me and walked over to me Sesshomaru stood and walked in front of me blocking me from his father. I too stood behind Sesshomaru peering over his shoulder

" What the hell is the meaning of this are you telling me that your going to marry her!"

" Yes father I am!" he said I was glad that Sesshomaru was protecting but I felt naraku's gaze on me and it gave me chills

" Rin were leaving" Sesshomaru said he grabbed my arm and stared leading me out when I felt someone else pull me back I turned around to have Inu-tashio in my face

" You little bitch do you know what trouble you have caused in my life you good for nothing slut!" he yelled I flinched blinking trying to rid of the tears

" Because of you I have lost my sons respect…look at you a pretty dress and some make-up is not going to change you your always going to be a poor pathetic girl" he said that hurt so much I couldn't contain myself I let the tear fall freely down my cheeks leaving trails from their travel. Sesshomaru pulled me close to him

" You have no right to speak to her like that she is to be my future wife and there is nothing in this world that will change that" he yelled everyone really surprised at the show of affection Sesshomaru gave me, he pulled me out of the ballroom and we rode back home.

* * *

The ride home was silent excepted for my pathetic sobbing. When we reached the apartment I ran into my bedroom closing the door shut, I threw myself on my bed and wept. I felt so alone and scared at that moment. So cold.

I heard footsteps coming nearer to my door

KNOCK

" Rin"

"…"

" Rin"

"…" I let out a short sob.

What was I suppose to say to him? He knew partially why I was upset. his father insulted me in front of everyone. Kagome and the others except Inuyasha hated me. Naraku was back. Just perfect but I couldn't tell Sesshomaru about naraku. He would be disgusted if he knew some else raped me. Touched me.

" Rin"

"…"

" Open the goddamned door!!" he yelled.

I rose from the bed and walked over to the door tear struck eye make-up messy under the pores of my cheeks that just added to the red and puffiness of it all.

I swung the door open

" What!" I yelled sounding like a teenager being disturbed by her privacy

" Your upset" he said simply and calm

" No fucking kidding genius!" I yelled but I was taken aback with my smart re-mark. I had never yelled at Sesshomaru except for the day I left him so long ago. I looked down to the floor not wanting to see the gaze of an angry Sesshomaru. I was being pushed, harshly might I add to the wall. Sesshomaru slammed me against the wall leading me to let out a small shriek.

" Don't you ever talk to me like that Rin" he said stating my name with poison wrapped around it. A sudden rage filled me. I dared to look up at his eyes.

" Why what are you going to do?" I said anger swimming in my eyes teeth grind together chin high up

" Do not test me"…ok the rage was gone and now sorrow over came me. Talk about mood swings! I shook my head not wanting the tears to fall but they did, I couldn't help it. I hid my face with my hands and crouched down. I felt Sesshomaru lift me by my arms and pulled me against him I cried ferociously on to his chest.

" You said everything was going to be ok" I mumbled

" Rin listen to me we are going to be married and nothing will change that. I have all my trust in you and you with me, It matters not what my father says." he said as he caressed my back.

I looked up at him and he looked down on me with concern "I'm sorry" I mumbled " I didn't mean to take it out on you"

" That's all right rin" he said taking my hands with both of his bringing it to his lips kissing the back of my hand tenderly. I lost myself in his eyes, full of so much compassion. I pressed my body onto his and kissed his jaw line, his throat, his Adams apple.

He lift my chin as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed my cheek bone, my nose, my lips. What started off as a tender soft kiss escalated to a hard and passionate slur. I parted my mouth and he brushed his tongue inside massaging mine. Sucking on his bottom lip I bit it and suddenly fell onto something soft. Bouncy even. I looked around in confusion separating my gaze from him and realized where I was. His room. On the bed._ 'what the hell how did I get here?!" _I looked back at him my face flushed and breathing heavily and narrowed my eyes, he looked at me and smirked crashing down on my lips once more.

I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me with as much force as I possibly could. Arching my back a small moan escaped my mouth as he kissed down my neck pulling the neck strap from the dress leaving me to be exposed with my white lacey bra. I still continued to kiss him roughly and try to undo his shirt button. Which was a success. I felt my way through his hard cold chest and slipped off his shirt throwing it to the floor fiercely. He seemed to like it, he stopped kissing me looking at my lustful face and smirked. I myself was shock at my own gumption. He brushed his hand across my cheek and the shape of my face and slowly leaned down kissing me with less force than before.

"_this is it"_ I said to my self as he pulled off the rest of my dress letting it fall to the floor

"_oh lordy this is it"_ I thought when he kissed my stomach

"_oh god oh god"_ I thought when he reached for his pant buckle and pulled them off with the rest of our discarded clothes.

My breath was loud. He pulled me up into sitting position and reached his hand over to my back to undo my bra. I shivered as he undid it tracing my spine with his finger. He pushed my bra down leaving my chest bare. _"ok, ok, ok…" _I was suddenly insecure what if he didn't like what he saw? what if I wasn't like the perfect model he deserved? My heart pounded in my chest feeling as if it was suppose to jump out from my throat. I turned away from him and he kissed my back another soft innocent moan escaped.

" Rin" he whispered

I turned my neck and looked at him form the side. He cupped my chin pulling forward to face him with my body. I looked down at the mattress not wanting to see his face when he saw me. I couldn't take it anymore I looked up excepting to see a face of disgust but instead he was smiling.

I looked at him in confusion and he leaned forward and hissed in my ear " Nice"

I snorted and began to giggle. their was no way in hell I expected that. I plunged myself into his arms more eager and he caught my lips. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me and for a brief moment I was scared but then I realized I was the most luckiest women alive.

* * *

OMG!!!OMG!!! i know what u guys r thinking! LOL. did you guys really think i was going to write a lemon?? LOL no. i really dont know...LMAO! ok then i have know idea why i put that part i guess it just felt right!

P.S i just realized that nobody could see my myspace URL so yeah...if you want it you can go to my profile and it's their... thxz for reading give me some time to think about what's going to happen next!

be safe dont die!

-slayprincess! 33333


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! here is your long awaited chapter (srry about that) ok here you go i hopes everyone like if not well then i would like for you to print this page out and then shove it up your recycling bin.

Thx u for the reviews!! R&R

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

Well the Christmas shit was a mess! I could not believe my father spoke such words to rin; my rin

I couldn't help it, I felt this tingling at the pit of my stomach that escalated to a roaring monster; I yelled. Again at my father; in front of everyone, I felt no remorse. The only thing that made me feel melancholy was rin's reaction to all of this, she cried and I was afraid of that, I cant stand it when she does that, when she cries. I feel responsible for every last of her sparkling tears and yet I could not stop them and that's what really hits me, and it hits me hard.

I love rin. I'm letting down my guard a bit. My heart was broken once I didn't need it to happen again with the same girl. Even though I know it won't.

FLASHBACK

_At 5 am she was unlocking the door, I could smell the smell of smoke coming toward the hallway she turned on the kitchen light and jumped at the sight of me._

"_oh god you scared me!" she said looking at me but then her eyes met the table_

"_WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!" she yelled _

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOUR RUINING YOUR LIFE WITH THIS TRASH! _

"_MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS SESSHOMARU!" She said tears rolling down her cheeks I pulled out the acceptance letter from my pocket. _

"_RIN YOU GOT ACCEPT TO YALE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" _

"_I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IM NOTHING!" she said punching my shoulders _

"_LOOK AT YOURSELF!" I said hold her arms together " listen to me rin you could have a better life you just need to stop this" I said holding her close to me _

" _NO! NO! NO! LET GO OF ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE! THIS IS MY LIFE AND IM GOING TO BE JUST FINE THIS WAY!" _

"_NO RIN YOUR NOT!" _

"_YES I AM! YOUR NOT MY FATHER! YOU WONT TELL ME TO DO! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I DON'T NEED YOU!!" she said as she ran to the door and ran out side._

_I ran after her and pulled her arm and held her close to my body as I kissed her on the mouth, she pulled away and pushed me away from her _

"_let me go please" she said as she pulled away from my grip and ran away._

_**END OF FLASH BACK **_

_'let me go please' _I thought aimlessly in my head those were the last words she said to me when she left. They were just words but those words burned a hole in chest that was so hard to bare, then she walked back into me life and I couldn't be happier. Sure I don't show it but I really am. All that time she had been away was hell. I felt less and less human as the days pasted and I was losing myself.

I looked at the sunshine that laid next to me on my bed sound asleep.

Last night was well….I cant seem to find the right words but it was…AWSOME! I smirked in spite of myself and ran my fingers through her long beautiful hair, her long slender arm back up and down again.

I could only imagine how hard it was for her but I would never object if she didn't want to. I would never be that kind of monster. Not like her father. Rin went through hell when she was younger, because of that bastard who touched her. I clenched my free fist into a ball. I hated to think about all the things rin went through. She suffered. And I saved her.

I nuzzled my head to the crook of her neck kissing her and breathing in her sweet, sweet, sent that drove me crazy, almost into insanity. Pulling my arm around her. She moved a bit snuggling closer to me.

" Sesshomaru?" she grumbled waking up

" Hmm?"

She giggled

"Oh, I'm just making sure this is real and I'm still not dreaming"

" No, this is real" I said kissing her shoulder

She sighed and I could sense her grinning

" Wow" was all she could say

" Indeed, wow, rin" I said smiling at her first response

" Sesshomaru?" she said shifting toward me. Her face was flushed and glorious

" Yes?"

" I love you" she smiled

" I love you…you'll never know how much I love you rin…it's more than you think"

" Really?"

" My heart will not beat without you…My soul will tear and I would be broken if you left"

" Sesshomaru…you know I never felt this way with anybody…ever. You mean more then the world to me" she said with thoughtful eyes " You were the only one I can count on. You're my knight in shining armor." she said getting all giddy.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead

" Hmmm…"

" What?" she asked

" Just wondering."

"What?" I could tell she really wanted to know what was in my mind

" It doesn't matter"

" No please tell me"

" I was just wondering…what happened with your…drug use"

" oh…" she said " well…what can I say I screwed up big time…I guess I never told you what happened afterwards…"she snuggled closer to me and i wrapped my arm around her shoulders

"Sesshomaru I've went through a lot. I ended up in the city after aimlessly wandering around, I had no home, the streets were my home. For a year. Homeless shelters and benches, what else was I suppose to do? I tried getting a job. That didn't work out until I met Ayame. You remember her right? She is my best friend. But before I met her I had to fight so many urges to do drugs it was so hard because I did them so much. I wanted to kill myself."

she shuddered " but I kept thinking about you and how I screwed up and didn't want to go out like that. I shooked, I made myself bleed. I felt as through their was burning whole in my chest, eating away more and more of me with every passing day. It was harder than anything I went through and that's with the fact that you were gone. I kept my mind preoccupied with thoughts mostly about you. Our memories when things weren't as…screwed? Wait, I guess they always were…oh gosh do you remember living in your car?! I felt terrible after you left your house."

" Don't that was my choice"

" Yeah but still I took a lot away form you Sesshomaru. So much I could die"

" No rin you gave me one thing"

" And what's that?"

" Love." I said simply

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! right?? yeah I thought a nice mushy sence was in order here! plz review

Be safe dont die!! thxz

-Slayprincess


	16. Chapter 16

Ok ok I know! FINALLY right? Srry but I've been a lazy bum... but at least I updated...This story had been haunting my dreams telling me to update so I did, I hope you like it's short and sweet.

* * *

Still my savior

chapter 16

RIN POV

" Sesshomaru!" I said jumping up and down like a little child

" Yes rin?" he chuckled

" Let's spend the whole day together! No work!! Just me and you!"

" Ok so what do you want to do?" he said taking me in his arms

It was noon and were still in bed, I just had the best night of my life and now I wanted to contuine it with him by spending the day out doors!

" Let's see we can go take a walk in the park." I said smiling at him

" Ok the park it is my sweet"

I giggled in spite of myself and got off the bed to go get ready

IT was cold outside, the wind wiped through my hair in a swift graceful manner. Sesshomaru and I walked around the park arm in arm, I couldn't be any more happier than this moment in my life the past couple months had been pure bliss. We kept walking watching as leaves blew wildly like mini tornado around trees. I could feel myself literally beaming. I knew I had a silly smile glued to my face but I didn't care I was finally with the love of my life and was going to get married and have a family of my own something I hadn't had in what seemed like forever.

Sesshomaru and I laughed and joked with one another having a splendid time with one another's presence. We came to a halt when I saw another familiar golden eyed, silver haired man. Inuyasha and wrapped around his waist was none other then kagome…who was rude to me at the party. This was going to be interesting

" Wadda up bro! Rin!" Inuyasha called cheerfully

" Brother" was Sesshomaru hello

" Hello Inuyasha…kagome"

" Hi Sesshomaru…rin"

" Kagome"

" Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said

" Inuyasha what are you doing?" kagome asked

" Oh it was just that everyone was saying every else's name" Inuyasha said smiling happily. guessing I was the only one who go the joke, so I started laughing loudly

" Oh Inuyasha I totally get it!" by now I was just giggling and realized that Sesshomaru and kagome started at me weirdly I looked at Inuyasha who was trying to suppress his laughter, with no luck. We both started busting out laughing and it was even funnier because we weren't laughing at anything.

" Ok i'm sorry but did I miss the joke" kagome said getting annoyed removing herself from Inuyasha

" The joke is that their's no joke kags" Inuyasha said wiping away his tears

I was gasping for air. when I was finally done their was an awkward silence. Moments later I broke it

" Whoa that was weird" I said seriously and to my surprise Sesshomaru started laughing which was a shocker.

"Oh rin your so silly sometimes I cant help but love you the way I do" he said kissing my cheek

Wow, that was the first time Sesshomaru said he loved me in public which was better than a kiss. My smile grew larger and I looked at my knight and shining armor.

* * *

" So whatcha doin' here" I asked Inuyasha and Kagome after i stopped daydreaming about sesshomaru and myself.

" This is a public park" kagome said harshly

" Okkkaaaayyy"

" So Sesshomaru, my dog, my brother from another mother" Inuyasha trying to lighten kagome mood which failed miserably

" Don't every say that again" Sesshomaru said shaking his head sadly by his brother stupidity

" Yeah I wont…Hey! Lets do lunch!"

Kagome opened her mouth to project but stopped when I interjected

" Yeah that's a great idea I would love to get caught up with you kagome" _'and to know what the hell your problem is'_ I thought

She pointed her nose upward and started to walk.

* * *

THE END...j/k next chap will be about the lunch...really srry to have felt you hanging last time...i know this chap was totally random but the drama is coming soon im still brain stormin'..

be safe and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

I will update soon! R&R

-slayprincess


	17. Chapter 17

ok this is chapter 17 WOW right...it's short but here is where you'll find why Kagome is such a BITCH...I really cant blame her.

* * *

Still My Savior

Chapter 17.

RIN POV

We went to a real fancy place somewhere I wasn't quite familiar with as of now. Myself and Sesshomaru tended to eat at home were I cooked.

We were all seated at a table were an over friendly (towards my Sesshomaru) waitress asked for our drinks

"Oh this place is just fabulous I go here with my girlfriends all the time…How about you Rin?" Kagome said smugly. Why she was mad at me I did not know, but it was getting rather annoying at this point.

" Actually this is the first time I've been here, but it is beautiful"

" Oh well were do you guys go?" she asked coyly

" Well I rather cook than go out" I stated giving her a smile that read 'bitch'

" Yes Rin and I rather stay home to enjoy our meals or places next to our home. Kagome you know better then anyone I do not like unneeded attention." Sesshomaru said. I could tell from his tone of voice that he too was annoyed by Kagome's pestering.

"Oh well I see" attitude written all over her face

"Ok how about we order some food here" Inuyasha said changing the conversation.

Once we all order and ate our lunch Kagome wouldn't say word the only conversation was between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talking business. I twirled my fork around my empty plate. Frustrated that kagome hadn't spoken to me.

" Kagome" I said this seemed to surprise her

" Yeah?"

" Can you come with me to the restroom?" I asked I needed to speak with her and I didn't want to do it in front of the guys.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and nodded her head. The men followed us with their eyes shocked that we were going to the restroom together.

We walked into the restroom that was flipping huge!

She walked to the mirror and examined herself she was flawless as usually. sparkling by her beauty.

" What is it?" she said harshly

" Well I sort of wanted to ask you the same question. Why are you treating me this way?"

" I have no clue what your talking about" she stated turning her back to me.

" Kagome I know you, you are the sweetest nicest person in the world and your basically treating me like crap since a few nights ago at the Christmas party"

She laughed " Well that was an eventful day, you really upset Mr.Tashio…look Rin its been a long time since I've seen you ok I really don't know why you act as if nothing happened."

" What? What do you mean? I really want to understand what I done to make you so mad at me. I want to fix it" I told her

" Rin did you really except me to welcome you with open arms after you lied to Sango and I? Rin I've known you since middle school and ever since your mother died you've changed so much. In high school I tried so hard to get you to be friends with us again and when you finally do something happened that you lied to Sango and I. You lied to Sesshomaru. I don't know what happened but then you vanished and I never saw you again till recently." she shook her head "You hurt me rin I was suppose to be your best friend and I just couldn't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell the truth." she let it all out.

She was mad at me because I lied to her a long time ago, and it was about that time were I met my "friends" I always made up excuses so that I didn't have to see them and I always told Sesshomaru that I was with them when I wasn't.

Not only did I lie but I left her with no explanation. Now I felt guilty. She had a point to be mad she was my best friend. Maybe if I could apologize.

" Look kagome I was going through some things you always knew what happened to me when I lived with my father, but I went through other things as well and it was a big struggle. I know I lied to everyone, but I was being so stupid I never realized what I was doing was wrong until I lost it all. I found Sesshomaru after I left him a few years ago and I'm so grateful that I have a second chance in a relationship with him. If only I could make it up to you so that we could be on a friendly bases with each other and not want to choke each other I would be forever grateful, but what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for hurting you and making you worried about me, I truly deeply am." I said with pleading eyes. Tears sparked my eyes I did betray my once best friend.

It looked as though my honest pleading work. She gave me a faint smile.

" I'm willing to work this out, I was being a bitch, it was kind of cool but not my style" she laughed "Ok rin I'm going to forgive you. So truce?" she said handing out her small hand

" Truces" I smiled. Finally the war was over.

* * *

Ok hope you all liked...next chapter will be real ass long and thats where the DRAMA will start. R&R!

Be safe dont die!

-Slayprincess


	18. Chapter 18

Ok this is a very long update so I hope this is good enough,

Some fluff

Some Drama

I was going to revise this chap. but I have no time, i'm leaving soon and I really wanted to update so plz excuse any errors.

* * *

STILL MY SAVIOR

CHAPTER 18

RIN'S POV

So after that faithful day about 3 months ago in which I made up with Kagome, things were much, much better. We were planning the wedding and Kagome was helping me with everything as well as Sango and my best bud Ayame. Everything was going perfect we picked the wedding colors, which were White and honey suckle yellow.

Today kagome wanted me to go over her house because a designer she hired was going their to do the fitting for my wedding dress, and some other details that needed to be settled. The only problem was that Inuyasha and kagome lived with Sesshomaru parents, that meant Inu-tashio was going to be there. How kagome convinced them to let me go over was unexplainable to me, this was going to be awkward and interesting at the same time.

Sesshomaru dropped me off at the house or should I say mansion, and with a long kiss and continuous pleading from his part that I shouldn't go because he wasn't going to be there to protect me. I insisted that I would be ok and not to worry. If anything were to happen I would call him first thing so that he could pick me up.

I took a deep breath as I walked the steps to the front door. I rang the doorbell hesitantly and held my breath waiting. Inuyasha answered the door and smiled at me.

" Hey come in." he moved aside to let me through I stepped inside." Kagome is in the sitting room"

I followed him to another area where kagome and Izayoi Sesshomaru step mother sat on a Victorian style couch along with the designer. I was surprised that Izayoi was their, I stared at her confused and she stood.

" Rin." she opened her arms wide " Welcome to our home"

'_huh? Was is she being so nice she's the one who ratted me out the last time'_

She walked closer towards me and wrapped me into a hug…weird.

I awkwardly hugged back just patting her back twice. I could feel the bewildered look on my face as she let go to stand next to a full length mirror.

"Hi Rin!" kagome said coming forward to kissing my cheek in greeting "How are you?"

" Uh…Uh…Good." I said still perplexed, recovering from the awkwardness

" Good, here I would like to introduce you to the designer, her name is Miwako. Remember I told you we ordered your dress from Happy Berry, right?" I nodded my head "Well this is the presidents sister as well as one of the designer and your dress is done all we need is your fits."

"Hi I'm Miwako it's a pleasure to meet the future bride!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello I'm Rin and thank you for coming"

Her voice was very high and sweet, she was very beautiful and had pink hair…she looked so young! She had a tape measure around her neck and a pencil behind her ear. She grabbed me and pulled me closer to the mirror shedding my clothes in the process. Talk about your personal bubble. all my embarrassment of having my clothes pulled off and having to stand their in front of everyone I was actually pretty pleased. The dress was beautiful, everything I always dreamed about.

Mikowa had said that my dress was one of a kind and her favorite because it was elegant and not overly extravagant, that it suited me well.

I called Sesshomaru to tell him I was ready but Kagome insisted she'd drive me home.

After thanking Izayoi for her hospitality she wrapped me again in another hug. What the hell is going on! I'm confused. Flippin' bipolar people.

Kagome and I were on the drive home when I asked her " How come Izayoi is so nice to me now?"

" Oh right" she laughed " Well Rin she told me that Sesshomaru was absolutely intolerant and unhappy when he was younger, but she noticed--at the Christmas party that he's changed--with you at least, and that he's finally happy. All she wants is his happiness and if you make him happy she wants to start over with you. Build some kind of relationship I guess."

"Ohh" that was all I could say. I guess that could explain a lot. I got hopeful with another thought, maybe Sesshomaru father Inu-Tashio has changed his mind about me too.

"She's still trying to convince him though" kagome said reading my mind " He's not a bad guy Rin…well their's no excuse for the way her has treated you but, he really is a great person. What I think is that he's afraid to lose his eldest son, more then he's already lost him, but do you get what I'm saying?"

'_no but whatever' _" Yes of course" I said instead

"He'll come around…it may not seem like it but he's soft" she laughed carefree

Yeah it was easy for her to say, he never hated her. He welcomed her with open arms. Never did she feel the pain and hurt that he caused her for making her feel useless, not good enough.

I tired not to think of it the rest of the ride.

I got home to see Sesshomaru in his office on the phone.

I smiled and walked over to him and sat in his lap. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped one of his arms around my stomach.

" Yes, we shall be their" he said before he hung up.

I looked up at him " We?"

" Business party"

I groaned "Are you kidding?" _I mean damn how many flippin' party's does their have to be?!_

"Don't worry it's not hosted by Tashio co. it's the competition's gathering. Kouga and I are going to be representing my company"

I breathed a sigh of relief " Oh man, I thought you meant _'we' _as in you and me" I smiled

He smiled an evil smile " You were right the first time, I did mean you and I"

My smile faded " MAN!" I groaned " Do I have to?"

" Yes…now get ready were leaving at eight."

" FINE!" I got up stubbornly and stomped off to my old room to find something to wear.

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

" Rin"

"…"

" Rin hurry we need to leave."

" Sesshomaru I don't wanna go" she whined

" Oh god not this again…your going, now out"

" No"

" Yes"

" No"

" Yes

" No"

" Rin?" she was aggravating me again

" FINE!" she stormed out of her room looking so sexy in her black cocktail dress.

" Wow you look so sexy" I said huskily in her ear, when I grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to me. I nibbled on her ear making her chandelier earring move. She giggled in response. The noise made my body tense, making me want to do _so_ much more.

" Ok can we go and get this over with?" she said

" Yes lets do that and then when we get back" I kissed her shoulder " We'll continue" I smirked as her face flushed red.

* * *

**RINS POV**

We pulled up at this hotel, and stepped out. Sesshomaru went around and grabbed my hand while handing the ballet parking guy (who seemed to be more excited when seeing the car) the keys to his radical car.

Sesshomaru looked handsome and sexy when I came out of my room wearing his black suit with a deep blue, silk shirt underneath. Very tempting!

Once we were inside every thing was black and white and smooth jazz played in the background. Why is smooth jazz always the choice in business functions? _'I hate jazz'_

" I hate jazz" I whispered to Sesshomaru after awhile of circling and talking about boring things about work.

He laughed lightly " Rin I don't think metallica is highly proper for this."

I stuck my tongue out at him

" Don't tempt me Rin" his eyes were full of lust

" How am I tempting you?" I asked innocently

" Your very presence at this moment." he nuzzled my neck and pushed me into a dark corner so that no one could see us.

He kissed my shoulders and my lips, his hands running up and down my body. He whispered sweet nothing into my ears as I giggled and sighed.

" Jesus guys couldn't you wait till you got home"

I snapped my face from Sesshomaru's to see who caught us. It was my best friend Ayame and her boyfriend Kouga!

" EEK Ayame!" I said cheerfully, removing myself from Sesshomaru to hug her.

" Hey!" she hugged back

" Hi Kouga!"

" Hey Rin" he smiled " Sesshomaru you dog you making out at a business function, never thought I'd see the day"

" Right well let's leave the ladies by them self and attend to some work, ladies" he nodded towards us a smirk placed on his lips, He kissed me lightly on the cheek before leaving.

"I cannot believe what I just saw…I never knew he had a side like that, it was pretty flippin' sweet!" Ayame smiled

"Yeah it felt pretty flippin' sweet."

Ayame and I walked around the party laughing and playing practical jokes on people. It was nice to have Ayame here with me instead of being bored with boring conversation with boring people. Just boring.

It was nice to finally let loose at one of these fancy parties. Ayame and I were never the high class type.

Ayame explained that Kouga had been dragging her too to these type of parties.

We were sitting at our table discussing my wedding when Kouga stated that it was time for them to go. I hugged her and Kouga good bye and groaned when Sesshomaru said we cold not leave just yet.

" Can we go now?" I whined into his ear he and some other people were talking about numbers and…well stuff.

" No just relax we'll leave soon" he said into my ear

" Uhg…please?" I pleaded whispering

" No" he said like it was final

" Fine!" I whispered, yelled "Excuse me" I said with a winning smile, Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at me. " Powder room" _'powder room my ass, I'm hitting the bar!' _I left the table and made my way to the bar. I sat down at a stool and ordered a drink, I saw a man from the corner of my eye sit down next to me.

" Nice party isn't?" he asked

I looked at him quickly and smiled lightly. He was a handsome man with curly locks. A familiar face. I did a double take. DUH! _'no this cannot be! N-Naraku?'_

" Hello rin you look beautiful."

" What are you doing here?" I demanded trying to compose my self to not draw attention.

" This is my party."

" You're the competition?"

" Bingo sweets." he ordered and drink with a smirk

I got up to leave

" Not so fast rin we need to talk."

" We have nothing to say to each other."

" Actually we have a lot to speak about."

" About?" I asked my expression was as if I smelled something bad

" You'll see follow me" he made a grab for my hand

" The hell I will!" I said snatching it back

" Look you can do this the easy way or the hard way" he showed my his gun on the inside of his jacket

I dreaded it but I followed him, he took me into a room and pulled off his suit jacket throwing it on the bed. We weren't the only ones in the room. Buff looking men gathered around, along with a sluty looking women.

" Hi rin don't you recognize me?" The woman was tall and thin wearing barely anything

" No, who the hell are you?" I said confused

" Awww is that how you greet old friends? It's Yura"

" What!?" she looked different her hair was long and she didn't have pink eyes

" You heard" she walked over to me and tried to wrap her arms around me

" Don't touch me!" shoved her off " What do you all want from me!?"

Yura laughed " Still such a bitch" she walked away

" Let's get down to business shall we?" Naraku said " Have a seat Rin"

" No, what do you want?!"

" We'll we have a favor to ask you--or better yet a demand" he said slyly "As you already know I am your boyfriends competition, what I want it simple. I want you to help us destroy Sesshomaru Tashio"

" What?! Are you crazy?! What if I refuse to help?"

He chuckled "You will never see Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha And Sesshomaru again… I will kill them all and leave you to live in misery."

" You wouldn't!"

" Wanna see? doesn't Ayame work at that pathetic diner? Doesn't she get out at 12:00? Or better yet isn't Sesshomaru right here? I could do away with him now." he motioned one of his guards.

"NO! wait."

He smiled a sickly smile " You'll help?"

" Please Naraku don't. Why do you need to destroy him?"

" To be on top of course…like how I was on top of you…to be number one…if you refuse I will kill everyone you've known to love, you have my word on that" he moved closer to me grabbing my cheeks with one hand and slamming my against the wall.

" What do I do?" I finally said

" Good girl" he caressed my arm " We are going to attack his heart"

" How?" the tears were already falling

" We are" he was so close, I could feel his breath down my neck as he trailed his lips up and down the rim of my face " Going to led him to believe--in time of course that you are cheating on him with me, and that it was your plan to see him on the floor from the moment we became lovers, go it?"

" He looses either way doesn't he?"

" Naturally"

" You are Evil Naraku!"

" You'll get use to it…Now go, go to your home and make love to him, it will make him crazier about you, so when we kill his heart we'll make sure it wont repair it self."

I ran out of the room crying and think to myself _'why am I so weak?_'

* * *

Yeah I hate that Naraku's back too but I needed to put some drama, so sorry !

hoped you liked R&R if you would like to

Be safe! dont do anything I would! (smirk,smirk)

-Slayprincess


	19. Chapter 19

OK ITS BEEN AWHILE I KNOW...THIS IS A LONG UPDATE HOPE YOU ENJOY... wow I just saw that I was writing CAPS my bad...

* * *

STILL MY SAVIOR

CHAPTER 19.

**RIN POV**

I ran back to Sesshomaru, trying to calm myself as I made my way back to him, and when I went I didn't want to touch him. I stayed a safe distance, as he spoke with other CEO's.

I was going to betray my love, just so I could save him. I was going to hurt him, lie and probably cheat. _'I don't want to do this!'_ but one look at Sesshomaru's face and I knew I had to. Maybe he wouldn't fall for it. Maybe he could find out the truth…but I couldn't tell him that would put all my friends including him in danger. My heart was pounding so loudly I could feel it's pulse on my face and hear the thumping inside my ears.

A waiter past us with a tray full of champagne, but not before I could snatch a glass and swigged it down. Placing it back on the tray.

" You alright?" Sesshomaru said in my ear

I looked at him blankly for a few seconds and felt my blood rising against my pale face.

" Fine" I gave him a small smile " Are we almost ready to leave?" I said hurriedly--not intentional of course but I needed to get out of here. Like now.

He picked up on my tone and furrowed his eyebrows, he nodded once and offered me his arm, I took it hesitantly as we walked out of the hell hole.

Once we were in the car we didn't speak until about half way to our destination.

" Rin?"

" Yes?" I said in a small voice, my thoughts where else where to a place of darkness.

" We trust each other don't we?"

I gasped this was not the type of conversation I wanted of all times now wasn't the time to trust me, but I answered anyway.

" Of course"

" Then tell me what's wrong"

Ok so I need to play it cool I couldn't look all depressed in front of him. So I smiled as bright as I could but it wasn't a real one.

" Nothing just a little tired, Ya know, with all the talk of numbers…I failed algebra"

" You did? I thought you said you had passed" he looked at me from the corner of his eye

" I never paid attention…I had other things to worry about…with my situation and all" I smiled sadly _' that and I hated math'_ I added in my head

" I'm sorry I brought that up…that was rash of me I should have known" he took my hand in one of his

" No, baby don't be sorry" I leaned my head on the seat and closed my eyes…this was going to be the hardest thing I ever had to do. I squeezed his hand tighter

**SESSHOAMRU POV**

When we got home I was thinking about how rin was acting after she got back from the '_bathroom'_ she was shaking and she didn't get close to me, she looked nervous.

So I guess she wasn't up for it tonight seeing as though she seemed in a distant state of mind.

we were getting ready for bed, changing into our sleepwear and the usual playful rin dressed in a mechanical fashion.

I would let her be I told myself. Maybe she was just remembering something

She went into the bathroom and I went under the covers of our bed and switched off the light.

She later came and went under the covers as well snuggling closer to me. She breathed into my chest, I kissed her forehead. And closed my eyes trying to fall asleep with her in my arms.

" I'm sorry" she whispered. I didn't understand what did she mean about being sorry, she hadn't done anything to be sorry about.

" For what" I whispered but it was to late she was sound asleep.

All week rin has been so distant. Walking slow, talking less, eating less, thinking more.

I didn't know what to do. I tired to talk to her and all she did was answer in one word form. What was bothering her? I would find out tonight

**TONIGHT!**

We had just finished eating dinner and we were just getting ready for bed. Rin was brushing her hair sitting next to the vanity. Her eyes were watery.

" What the hell is wrong with you?!"

" Nothing!" she yelled back!

"Good lord!" this was the 50th time I had asked her what was the matter and I got no response, 50 times. I was frustrated. " You haven't talked to me! Did I do something?!"

Sadness rushed to her eyes " No, you haven't done anything. Its me."

" Rin talk to me tell me what's the matter!"

She walked over to me and brushed her fingers across my cheek " I can't." she whispered

" What do you me-" I couldn't finish she crashed her lips down on mine. The kiss was chaste, hard, panic leaking through. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and breathe in the scent of her hair.

" Will you tell me?" I asked after a while more calmly

" No" she said muffled

Ok, she didn't have to. If it was something serious she would have told me already. Could it be that she was getting cold feet?

" Rin, you still want to be with me don't you?"

"OF COURSE!" she half yelled misery sweeping across her delicate heart shaped face.

" I want nothing else in the world then to be with you!"

I sighed half relieved and half irritated. I bent down and kissed her then whispered in her ear " Well will you please stop ignoring me? I feel abandoned" I said huskily, I smirked and nibbled on her ear lob then traced my tongue down her neck. I felt her shudder in delight. " yes or no?" I said with the same tone that I knew turned her ON.

" Yes" she whispered.

"Good" I whispered then chuckled. I began to trail kisses down her jaw all the way down to her neck. I lowered myself so that I could reach the hem of her night gown and began to pull it up and over her head. I looked at her face her eyes were closed and her lips held a small light smile. I traced my tongue over her mouth and again she shuddered and opened her mouth a bit, a soft moan escaped. I crashed my mouth on to hers and began to feel her body with my hands, I took off my shirt and pulled her closer to me. Next we were on the bed and made sweet, sweet love.

**RIN POV**

I got up off the bed the following morning and went to the living room, how the hell was I going to keep up this façade? Was I really strong enough to break and possibly kill the heart and soul of the lone man that I so dearly and greatly loved. Did I have the gumption and will to finish him even if it meant to save the lives of him and my friends.

I ran my hands through my hair and grimaced at a vase. I walked over to it and picked it up. How much was this even worth? Possibly more then ten thousand dollars. Well it didn't matter, I threw it across the living room and it smashed into hundreds of pieces on the wall. Now it was worth nothing.

I sighed I just gave myself a mess to clean up. Could my life be as simple to clean up like cleaning up the broken shards of the vase?

I picked up a broom and walked over to the mess. I began to sweep it in soft strokes. How simple. Just sweeping. And little by little it all comes together to just be thrown away like it never happened. Of course you would have to get a new vase, because that part would always be missing. You would never see that vase again but you could replace it, it wouldn't be the same one of course because that vase was one of a kind. But it is replaceable.

Like my life. Sorta. I mean I'm not a ten thousand dollar vase but if, if I could just get rid of all my problems, if I could go through Naraku's plan And hurt Sesshomaru it would be ok because he could _sweep_. I mean _fix _everything after he finds out what happened. Sesshomaru is not stupid enough to give up everything that he has worked so hard for. And all that would be gone is the vase, _me. _And I'm replaceable. He would be ok. He wont have to die. And I'd be the one broken and thrown away but just as long as he's ok then I guess I could go through with this Chaotic plan.

Sesshomaru got out of the shower and entered the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist. I was just finishing up with my muddle.

" What the hell happened? I heard a crash while I was in the shower."

I blushed. "Oh I-I tripped and k-knocked over the vase"

" So you tripped and the vase magical fell on the other side of the room…as I recall it was over there" he said pointing at a side table " I mean how exactly did you trip?"

"…" speechless. My mouth hung open like a fly trap. I finally found my voice " It was a really bad fall."

"Well I hope you have a good winter" He was walking over to me, the last of the shards were in the trash.

" Funny Sesshomaru" I said standing up right. I could do this. I could play along, even if it meant I'd lose him forever it was ok. I will probably finish myself off afterwards anyways.

"Someone needs anger management" he chuckled " Wanna tell me what is bothering you so much?"

'_Ok stop being so moppy…..now is your chance to get him to believe your cool.'_

" Oh Sesshomaru I'm so sorry for acting this way with you, I'm kind of stressed with the wedding and all. But don't worry I'm feeling so much better" I smiled brightly. Brightly as I could of course, and I think it came out a little cheesy. He narrowed his eyes seeming to think about what the hell was going on with my mood swings.

"Okay." he said slowly then kissed my forehead "Must have been that highly expensive vase that you threw across the room that made you feel better. Better the vase then me."

I smiled back at him " Sorry about that."

"That's ok their's plenty of vases in the world. No need to fret over one."

"Exactly."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! hoped you like it.

this chap. was more about feelings and shit.

dont ask where the hell i got the VASE idea it just sort popped into my head...

PLZ R&R i'd like to know what you think.

thnkz

SLAYPRINCESS

P.S: Dont do anything I would. Sly Smile


	20. Chapter 20

**WOOOOOOOO!! FINALLY! I've updated! I am very sorry for not updateing in like forever! I gave you a long ass chapter so be very happy plz!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20!**

**A WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING!**

RIN'S POV

Ok so theirs one week before the wedding, I'm basically shitting my pants right now. I grow more nervous, twitchy and itchy by the second. Sesshomaru is holding my hand were getting our marriage license.

He kissed my forehead.

" Relax."

" I'm relaxed!" I snapped, he rolled his eyes

" Oh! I forgot to tell you, were going to dinner with the competition."

" Huh?"

" Myasma co."

" oh." that sounded familiar " That place sounds like my ass"

" They are ass wipes" Sesshomaru said matter o' fact

I gasped loudly! NARAKU! He owned that company! DUH!

" What? It was a joke" Sesshomaru said

" I'm such dumbshit!

" Rin?"

" Nothing. Do we have to go?"

" You seriously got problems with anything that has to do with work."

" Yeah I do. so do we?

" Yeah we do have to go."

_No I don't want to!_

**AT THE DINNER**

_Okay, Okay deep breathes, deep breathes you can do this! _I chanted to myself as I got out of the car and found Sesshomaru's arm to guide me to the home in which that god for sake dinner was to take place.

" Rin your turning purple." Sesshomaru stated as we got to the door of the mansion.

I stopped breathing.

" Damn-it breathe!" Sesshomaru shook me.

I let out a gust of air from my lungs and inhaled sharply.

" Sorry."

" What's got into you?"

" Nothing I'm sorry just a little nervous"

" Rin theirs nothing to be nervous about, don't worry we'll just stay for a while, okay?"

His golden eyes bore deep within my brown ones as if he was going to stop at nothing in order to find my happiness.

We rang the door bell. and I bit my lip

" Don't forget to breathe." Sesshomaru is playfully as the door opened to reveal the butler.

" This way please" he said obviously bored with his job but still professional.

We both followed him to the dining room, others were sitting down at the table chatting amongst them self.

We walked to our designated seats; close to the head of the table were my own personal devil sat.

" Welcome my guests." Said a sickly smooth voice, it was his voice; Naraku's "It is such a delight that you are all here in my humble home."

Everyone stood, I a second to late. I did not look at Narku. I couldn't.

He went around the table and greeted everyone; it was our turn.

" Sesshomaru, I see that you have accepted my invite, and is this your oh so infamous fiancée?"

" You are not mistaken this is my fiancée Rin." Sesshomaru said coldly, he did not like this man, neither did I. But I had other reasons

" Allow me to introduce my self, My name is Naraku" he lifted my hand and kissed it softly. His eyes enlighten with evil "It is a pleasure to meet such a beauty as you."

" Flattered" I snatched my hand away, Naraku lifted his brow

" Well shall we get supper served?" he snapped his fingers and in came the servers of the meal. we took our seats and through the dinner all they spoke about where stock, numbers and more numbers.

* * *

After Dinner we headed to a different area of the house, music played in the background. Sesshomaru and I decided to dance but it wasn't long until Naraku intervened.

" May I?" he asked Sesshomaru, getting in between us. Sesshomaru stepped back and allowed Naraku and I to dance.

Naraku drifted us to the middle of the dance floor so that we were concealed amongst the crowd of people.

" Oh Rin your not such a brilliant actress, you should change your attitude maybe you should show more of an appeal towards me, hm?" He traced his nose along my neck.

" I didn't sign up for this." I said pulling back, disgust written all over my face.

" I know and you know that you didn't sign up for this sweetie but you gotta stop thinking about yourself because if you don't cooperate soon your going to regret it." he spun around and pushed me closer to his body his hand on my lower back gliding lower and lower.

" Alright stop it." I said my eyes were beginning to water.

" Their, their no need to cry…now, keep it nice and smooth." he cooed in my ear.

The song was over.

"oh and by the way after your wedding the games begin.

I went back to my Sesshomaru dreading my wedding day to come.

**WEDDING DAY!**

I couldn't understand what I saw in the mirror. I was wearing a beautiful wedding gown this was to be the happiest day of my life, and it was yet part of me felt that this was the start of my death sentence. Maybe it was.

" Oh goodness you look Stunning!" kagome burst through my dressing room, wearing gold slip brides maid dress " Aren't you excited?"

I smiled in spite of myself " Yes but very nervous"

" Oh don't worry you'll do fine, everything is just perfect!"

Ayame walked into the room next

" Rin" she spoke softly " You look beautiful." her eyes watered " MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!!" she lurched her on me hugging my waist.

" Ayame you'll ruin her dress!"

" Oh shut-up Kagome!"

Did I ever mention these girls were always at each other throats, something about Koga dating Kagome before.

" Oh Rin! Its time! Your going to knock them all out with your beauty!" Ayame gushed

" Thanks ladies, where's Sango?" my third brides maid wasn't here

" Oh she is helping Miroku with security but she should be done by now, okay we have to go and take our places! We love you Rin and Sesshomaru is so lucky to have a girl like you!" Kagome said smiling brightly

'_Yeah a girl who is going to betray him.' _I thought

The girls said their last good bye's and left the room. I took a deep breath and with one last look in the mirror I walked out to fulfill my mission. The breaking of the heart.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

The wedding had begun, and when I woke up this morning I felt strange, I didn't know what it was but I had a feeling that something wasn't right. The morning before I was with rin having breakfast, she was a little off that day, in her dream land I suppose. But then out of know where she whispered to me. _" You should say no." _I didn't really comprehend what she was speaking of I asked her what she meant, to what I should say no to, but she just shook her head and smiled.

Waking about this morning I was still confused and felt as though she was trying to tell me something important. And I had missed it. But now as I see her a vision in white walking over to me I realize what she wanted me to say no to. She didn't want me to say '_I do'. _to tie the knot that will forever hold us as a couple that centered around love. Why would my rin want me to say no.

A step closer, closer, closer

Why? Why? Why?

Closer, closer, closer

She's a beauty.

Closer

Damn-it WHY!?

She was in front of me we held hands

" Why?" I mouthed to her. She looked perplexed. I had to shake this off. I had to ignore it nothing in this world will ever stop this marriage from continuing.

Then the part we were all waiting for, the I Do's.

Why did she want me to say no!? should I say no? what's the reason behind the reason she didn't want to marry me? Yes? Or no? yes or no? oh good lord! Wait, what if I have this all wrong? What if this is not what she meant about saying no? or what if it is?!

She raised her eyebrow a bit, anticipating my answer, she was holding her breath.

I cleared my throat. What should I say?

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o cliff hanger! I havent done one of those in awhile!

YAY! That was my 20TH Chap.!

I hope you liked it. R&R If you love me...it would be very sad if i dont get any.

The END is soon to come!

NARAKU IS SUCH AN ASS!

-Slayprincess!


	21. Chapter 21

**RIN'S POV**

As I walked down the aisle I saw Sesshomaru. Oh man did he look handsome!

At that precise moment I was happy, but then I turned my head and Naraku was their sitting looking quite pleased with himself.

Scum.

I remembered that this was not suppose to a happy wedding. This was my death.

If Sesshomaru said yes.

Oh god if he says yes, it will all be over.

Done.

Our fate will disappear within the wind.

Just like that.

If I hurt Sesshomaru, which is the obvious case.

After all of this.

When I hurt everyone I love

When I take everything from Sesshomaru

When he finds out

When he yells at me

Possibly when he hits me, which I will deserve with every ounce of my body.

When he kicks me out

When he cant even look at me anymore

When he hates me

I will kill myself.

He cleared his throat, I anticipating his answer.

…

…

…

" Rin, I love you. You're the only person I've ever loved in this lifetime." he said lowly, his eyebrows were pulled together he shook his head, he was confused.

The audience hearing pure silence were holding their breathes I Do's were not suppose to take this long.

" You don't understand, I cant say no"

My eyes watered. Filling with tears of agony.

"I do."

I will kill myself.

He cleared his throat, I anticipating his answer.

…

…

…

" Rin, I love you. You're the only person I've ever loved in this lifetime." he said lowly, his eyebrows were pulled together he shook his head, he was confused.

The audience hearing pure silence were holding their breathes I Do's were not suppose to take this long.

"you don't understand, I cant say no"

My eyes watered. Filling with tears of agony.

"I do."


	22. Chapter 22

I know I know i'ts been like a million and 2 years since the last time i've updated but I'm giving you guys a big chapter to make up for the lost time...

enjoy! sorry about an errors! I know their are some!

* * *

STILL MY SAVIOR

Chapter 22

**Rin's POV**

We were off to take some photographs after the ceremony I didn't talk much just smiled pretty to the camera.

We, Sesshomaru and I walked into the reception as Mr. and Mrs.Tashio , I loved the ring to that name.

We sat down and listened to speeches our friends were giving for the both of us. Kouga said one as well as Ayame, kagome, Sango and Miroku even Inuyasha said one. They were all done with the speeches that were both funny and heart warming, Sesshomaru stood to say a thanks when a voice was on the microphone. Naraku.

" I would like to propose a toast" he said sickly "to the happy couple may your marriage be long and full of happiness forever" he finished with a smirk everyone tapped their glasses together smiling faces all around. I pressed my lips into a hard line trying to suppress the feeling of yelling out loud. He walked away leaving towards the door.

Sesshomaru held the mic. and thanked everyone for coming telling them to have a good time and that this was the happiest moment of his life.

Now it was time for the couples first dance.

Sesshomaru pulled me up and led me to the dance floor, he pressed me close to him so close I could smell the awesome fragrance that came off of him and then he placed his hands on my waist. And my arms around his neck.

We swayed to the rhythm of the slow melody, I didn't look at him my eyes were staring down to an interesting spot on the floor.

"rin" he breathed his lips brushing across my cheek "you'll be the death of me"

"I know" I whispered I looked at him he didn't seem to catch my comment his eyes were closed and he was kissing my neck and cheeks. God it felt so good.

" Sess, I love you so much" I brought my lips to his and kissed him hard "oh god I love you" I said between breaths, he chuckled

" Rin save your energy your going to need it tonight" he teased

"oh" I giggled sorta forgetting that I was still at my wedding and I kissed my husband very eagerly in front of all our guest. I looked around everyone was smile slyly at us or just laughing.

The song finished and we were walking toward our seats when the Dj announced the father daughter dance. I looked at Sesshomaru grief washing through me plain on my face

"I thought you said you took care of that?" I told Sesshomaru

" I did they mustn't have gotten the memo"

"oh they did" another voice said it was Sesshomaru's father "I would like to dance with my daughter in law if you don't mind"

I was dumbfound it took me about five seconds to realize my mouth was hung wide open not to mention everyone's in the room

"rin would you dance with me?" he asked, I looked at Sesshomaru who looked at me as if it was my choice

" Of course Mr.tashio" I took his offered hand and we began to slow dance to the father daughter song that played

"Rin I would like to apologize."

" For what Mr.Tashio?"

"For being so damn rotten to you and my son"

He had done some real hurtful things.

" Of course your forgiven" I smiled faintly

" I just see the way Sesshomaru looks at you I have never in all my years seen him happy full of love, and that love is for you. Now I love my son in spite of our differences."

"I love Sesshomaru more then anything in this world I would do anything and everything for him no matter what, he is the only one who understands me"

" Your special Rin a very special girl indeed" he smiled

" Thank you" I smiled back my eyes filling with tears

Why did he have to start liking me now, he's only going to hate me later.

The song was finished and I made my way to my newly husband, he held my hand.

After the reception was over Sesshomaru and I were in his new car. Ugh boys and their toys.

We were off to the first part of our honey moon a grand and dashing hotel in a far city it took as about an hour and half to get their. The second part of our honey moon he wouldn't tell me.

But I didn't want to think about the second part right now all that mattered was now…at least that's what I wanted to think. My face crumpled, this was a mistake. A big one.

I was sitting down on the comfy bed still in my wedding gown, Sesshomaru in the bathroom.

I felt a hand lift my face, Sesshomaru looked at me full of concern.

"What is it?"

I wish I could say…

" What do you mean?" I very quickly pulled my fake happy face that was as phony as Kagome's boobs, them bitches were fake.

"Rin what's the matter?"

Everything.

"Nothing." I smiled

I watched as his eyes examined my face searching for the source of my unhappiness. He sighed as if was tired of looking, I have been very negative lately. He walked towards the French doors that lead to the balcony when he opened the door fresh wind blew through giving me goose bumps, he leaned on the rail the light from the full moon giving him a romantic, mysterious glow.

His face was grim his eyes stared straight full of thought, his jaw clenched making his lips press into a hard line, his eyebrows bent towards the middle, clearly upset.

" I don't know what to do anymore." he shook his head from side to side slowly.

I looked down at my lap playing with the lacey fabric of my dress and bit my lip, feeling guilty.

" Tell me what to do?" he whispered "Please"

I jumped up from the bed not being able to bear his agony anymore and raced towards him, I threw my self on him embracing him in my gasp.

" You don't have to do anything Sesshomaru." I looked up at him my eyes filled with tears threatening to leak down. " I'm so sorry." I buried my face into his chest. I didn't feel his embrace back, and when I looked his hands were at his sides. I stared at him waiting…

" Tell me you love me"

" I love you." I said without second guessing it. Then he held me and crashed his lips over mine molding perfectly. He carried me to the bed and our honeymoon began.

* * *

The next morning after a very eventful night wink, wink.

we packed our bags and headed off to the air port where Sesshomaru's brand new private jet awaited.

Yes, I said private jet.

" Where the heck are we going?!" I said for the billionth time as I buckled my seat beat preparing for departure. And once again Sesshomaru ignored me pulling out the paper and began reading the business section.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Could you at least tell me how long?"

He flipped the newspaper down " Well we have to make a 1 hour stop to re-fuel but I would say about 15-16 hours depending on air traffic." He said nonchalantly picking up the newspaper again.

He looked back at me about 5 mins. Later " Are you ok?

He was asking because my mouth still hung wide open from the shock of airtime…

* * *

The next day we landed and I have never felt more exhausted in my life, and on top of that I said had no idea where I was. I hear that can drive someone crazy…

" Where are we?!" I yelled when we got out of the jet my legs a little stiff as I walked down the stairs, the sky was clear and the sun was out, the air fresh.

" You'll see in a moment love" Sesshomaru said a smirk placed on his lips. We walked down a narrow hallway and then suddenly Sesshomaru hands were over my eyes.

" What the heck I cant see!"

" That's the whole point" he said with a laugh that was so beautiful it gave me chills.

He made an abrupt stop his lips to my ear and whispered as he removed his hands from my eyes " Welcome to America."

America.

…

The USA

…

Rin Tashio in the states.

My dream.

America

"oh…my…god." I gawked at the welcome to Orlando, Florida sign.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until I started shaking, I was finally here.

Sesshomaru had to hold me because I couldn't even support my own weight.

After my initial shock…

" Sesshomaru! I love you! You're the best husband ever!" I jumped up and down and smothering him with kisses! "Ahhhhh!!" I yelled as we walked to the car rental spot to pick up the keys. I chattered the whole entire way to the hotel, talking about what I heard about the U.S.

When we reached the hotel which was just as glamorous as the one back home and Sesshomaru silenced me by kissing me deeply.

" Your happy?"

" More then happy….I'm ecstatic!" I spun in a circle and threw myself onto the bed taking in the smell of the cotton sheets. " and a bit tired"

" Well you should be I know I am. Why don't we take a nap? "

" Hmmm that would be nice" I said sleepily Sesshomaru laid next to me and cuddled me to his bare chest and we both drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOO AMERICA!! yes! okay im from orlando so I that why I made them go their only b/c I know alot about orlando seeing as though ...I'm...From...their...yeah. lol.

so I will update soon!

-Slayprincess


	23. Chapter 23

HEY! sorry it's been so long! but i finally got this short and sweet chap. up sooo.....enjoy!

* * *

SESSHOMARU'S POV

" MICKEY?!" Rin half yelled half asked " Were going to see Mickey?! AND MINNIE!"

" Yes Rin were going to Disney." I chuckled at the sight before me.

Rin and I had awoken the next morning around noon, after a much needed sleep. After breakfast I decided to tell her about going to Disney tomorrow morning, and now here she was jumping up and down on the bed screaming in excitement,

" AHHHHHH!!!!!! YAY!" In her underwear none the less.

She looked so young like a teenager, she could still pass for one especially now with all the animation in her eyes. It made me so full of happiness to see her this way, finally after all the moping around she did before we got here.

She jumped off the bed and into my arms, sitting on my lap in the chair I sat in.

She smiled at me and drowned me with her kisses and mumbled between them " I love you."

" So do you want to know what were going to do for today?" I asked

She stopped abruptly her eyes wild in anticipation " What? Tell me, tell me!"

" Were going to the beach."

"o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 really?!" she said in delight " But Sesshy I didn't pack a bathing suit"

I kissed the top of her nose " We'll just buy you one"

"Okay, when are we going? How long it is going to take to get their? Where is it at?"

I laughed at all her question, she was defiantly pleased.

After a 3 hour car ride to Miami we finally arrived to the beach. Rin was so excited that she didn't stop talking the whole entire way here. And the talking was very random none the least

"…I mean seriously don't you wish that Blair and Chuck would just give it a rest already, I mean they are like totally in love with each other. Right?" she said as the pushed curiously at the buttons on the roof of the limo.

I nodded my head and chuckled I truly did love this rin. I would need a lot of aspirin if she kept up like this for the years to come but I loved it none the less.

" Alright Barbie talks a lot were here."

She took a gasp of air her face in a state of shock "I do not talk a lot! And YAY! Were here!" she stuck tongue out playfully and got out the limo

I smirked at her and pulled her close as we made our way to the sandy shores.

We set up our towels on the sand and I oiled my sexy wife up, she wouldn't stop laughing as I did so.

As the day progressed We played in the water and only because rin made me we also built a sand castle. The whole entire day all rin did was smile even as we ate lunch.

It was nearing sunset when Rin and I decided to take a walk.

"This is one of the most beautiful days I've ever had. Here to be with you and belong to someone is more then I could ever ask for. Thank you" she said as we walked the shore hand in hand. She looked up at me her eyes holding a dreamy gaze, her lips a soft smile.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, Rin I swear I never saw this coming, us being together." I lifted our hands and kissed the back of hers.

"I know right I mean I was going through tough times and here I was thinking I had a creepy stalker staring at me from his car." she bumped me a little.

I laughed " And I was thinking you were some weirdo who broke in to schools."

" for real?" she gasped

I chuckled " No I was the loser who came to school early."

" your not a loser, god baby we've been through a lot together and you didn't have to be in my life it's like you chose me."

" I was destined for you." I said looking up to the sky, I was yanked back a little, rin stopped dead in her tracks her face in disgust.

"Ugh! Old people!" she shirked

I turned around only to see a crowd of naked people.

" Damn a nude beach." I rolled my eyes and helped rin cover her eyes as we walked back to where we came from.

" Those exists?!"

We made are way back to the limo and during the three hour ride back to the hotel rin fell asleep.

When we got back into our room Rin and I laid on the bed, my wife fast asleep.

RIN'S POV

I guess Sesshomaru though I was asleep our something but after the ride home when I had awoken it was very hard to fall asleep when naked old people haunted my dreams.

" My life is scarred forever you know" I stated in the dark

He laughed " I'm sorry about that I really didn't know."

"God ew the wrinkle-ly-ness oh god I hope your balls don't get like that." I said kidding of course. I was trying to keep my honey light and happy I wanted to deal with the drama back when I got home not now. Not ever.

"Now you and I know both rin that my balls looking like that is impossible." he said slyly.

" Yeah, sure, alright" I said rolling on my side facing the French doors.

" Enjoy while you can rin enjoy while you can." he rolled over to his back facing me

I giggled " Good night Sesshy"

" Night Rinny."

* * *

i kno it's short but... I'll make the next chapter longer R&R plz!

-Slayprincess


	24. Chapter 24

Well,

you guys are wondering why i'm writing details about the honeymoon right? the reason for doing so is because I want sesshomaru to see rin's change from being happy and care free on the vaca and then how she changed when they got back home. it's more impact. That and I feel like writing funny happy stuff.

SO,...

Enjoy R&R

* * *

STILL MY SAVIOR

CHAPTER 24

RIN'S POV

My honeymoon was going awesome so far. To bad we were only here for five more days, Sesshomaru had to go to work soon but I was trying to make the most of our time together.

I was thinking earlier in the shower before going to Disney that maybe I should tell Sesshomaru everything, about Naraku of course. Now that we were alone a safe distance away from the gutless monster Naraku it was perfect. Sesshomaru could help me and I wouldn't have to hurt him. But that did mean I had to tell him everything from the beginning including my past history with Naraku, which I wanted to keep a secret from everyone.

But I guess in a situation like mine it didn't really matter who knew. I've made up my mind I was going to tell Sesshomaru everything tonight and just end this horrible mishap.

I got out of the shower changed into clothes and with my head held high I made my way to my next destination Walt Disney freaking world! Where my effing dreams come true!

Sesshomaru and I were having the most amazing time in magic kingdom. It was full of people from different countries and their was a lot of kids! It was way cool.

We went on this one ride called Splash Mountain. It was a ride that sent you free falling into ice cold water.

It was fun but it came with a price to pay. I was wearing a white tank top with a sheer bra.

A lot of people stared. And Sesshomaru was enjoying the fact that I was cold a little to much.

" It's not funny!" I shouted as Sesshomaru laughed at me " You should have told me it was a water ride!"

He started laughing more " Well darling I would think you would know _Splash_ mountain was a water ride seeing as though it _is_ called _splash_ mountain." he pulled his arm around me

I stuck out my tongue and smiled " Jerk."

" Okay, okay lets buy you a new shirt I'm tried of these jack offs looking at you." he said holding me more protectively as we made our way to the store.

After buying and changing into a rocking shirt that said _I heart Mickey_ we finished up at the park and made our way back to the hotel.

Sesshomaru had made reservations for the both of us at the hotels restaurant. Sesshomaru went down before me saying that I was taking to much time.

I just had put on my shoes and was just about to leave when door knocked.

I thought that it was Sesshomaru trying to hassles me.

" I'm done!" I said as I opened the door only It wasn't Sesshomaru it was the bell boy.

" oh, hi…Can I help you?"

He handed me an envelope, I took it out of his hand, it had no name on it.

" Who's it from?"

He said nothing he just walked away, _okay weirdo_.

I had guess that the letter was from Sesshomaru wanting to be romantic or something. I smiled and decided that I would open it in front of him, I closed the door and made my way to the restaurant. Sesshomaru and I had a lot to talk about.

After dinner I knew the time had come for me to talk and come out with the truth. But I was scared I was fidgeting a lot.

" Are you ok?" he asked

" Um yeah I'm f-fine" I cleared my throat. " Oh! I just remembered about the letter you sent me I should open it." I smiled using the letter to cover my time slot.

" Letter?" he looked confused

" Yeah the letter you sent up to the room while I was getting ready."

" Rin I never sent you a letter"

Okay now I was the one who was confused.

" You didn't…"

He shook his head.

I licked my lips and pulled out the letter from my pocket book. I ripped it open Sesshomaru staring at me in confusion.

I began to read.

_To my dearest Rin,_

_If you really thought I would let you off the hook that easy you got another thing coming sweetheart. Did you really think I would be that much of an idiot to leave you alone to go run off and tell everything to your charming Sesshomaru? Do not try me Rin. I've got my men all over the place watching you. DO NOT SLIP! Or I'll be the one slippin' my finger on the trigger to finish off your Sesshy. Throw this out. Oh and what a lovely show you gave everyone at Disney._

_LOVE, _

_You know who._

My eyes were welled with tears, he was watching me. I suddenly felt violated.

I was beyond furious I shoved the letter back into the envelope and clear my throat.

" Let me see the letter rin." Sesshomaru said clearly understanding that the letter had upset me.

" No it's nothing."

" What did it say?" he demanded

" Nothing, it was just an important letter to someone must have given it to me on accident" I said pulling myself together " I'm going to give it back to the person who gave it to me I'll meet you in the room." I stated getting up smiling to him briskly.

I ran to the restaurants bathroom and pulled out the letter I started to cry. I really didn't want anything to happen to Sesshomaru I couldn't let anything happen to him. I started ripping the letter into little bits just like my heart.

* * *

k I know it's not long but I didnt know I was going to be updateing so soon.

Alot of you guys were telling me that I should have rin tell sesshomaru about everything. You see i've already thought of that and I cant let that happen. srry lol. I have different plans for this story and yeah.

I'll update soom maybe later today since it's early.

Dont die plz

-Slayprincess


	25. Chapter 25

R&R

its been a long long long long long time since my last update...

but i have sooo....enjoy!

* * *

STILL MY SAVIOR

CHAPTER 25

Landing on the plane back to Japan, I was more than unhappy to be leaving the land of the wide eyed. It was at one point my dream to live there, but that dream is a distant hope that will never come true.

I was quite for the ride home, sesshomaru thought perhaps I was exhausted from the million year flight.

Once home things went relatively normal Sess. went to work I stayed home watched TV, maybe read a novel of some sort, I knew I was being distant.

One day bored in the house I decided to go visit sess. At work.

I walked into his office and sat down on his chair, he must have been in a meeting or something.

I spun around and around in the chair, closing my eyes. This was fun... I was dizzy and I felt like I was going to throw up, nothing new.

Suddenly then I heard a voice "Oh hello Rin." it was deep and raspy....Naraku

I held my breath but continued to spin ignoring him.

"Rin." another voice said it was Sesshomaru I continued spinning ignore them both of them.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru said walking over to me and stopping the chair

I looked up darkly, stood up unsteadily and began to walk away " I'm sorry... your busy" I looked at Naraku reproachfully. Sesshomaru seemed to catch it.

"I'm sorry about her she's not feeling well" he said annoyed

"right, see u home" I said hotly.

"No actually I was meaning to speak with you... and your husband of course" Naraku stated. "Why don't you have a seat, I have a proposition."

"Rin sit down" Sesshomaru ordered

I turned around _'this was not good.'_ I grabbed the seat next to Naraku to my dismay and sat down, sesshomaru adjust his chair and sat as well. Looking serious, he asked "A proposition you say?"

"Yes, since I just invested some of my assets in you company. I was thinking that I just may offer your wife a very respectable position in my company."

So the bastard wanted me to work for him.

"Really and what may this respectable position be?" Sesshomaru asked

"Public relations manager" he said simply "She'll be hosting events, being the face of the company which is very beneficial because she is so attractive.

Sesshomaru looked at me studying my face hard as stone.

"Naraku do u mind giving us a minute to talk this through?"

"Yes of course." he walked out of the office,

"I don't want to." I said as soon as the door shut.

"Rin this would be a good opportunity for you instead of you being home all day."

"I don't want to though, I don't want to work for him"

"Rin he just invested, this is a good thing, and besides you need to work and do something.... this what your doing is not healthy." he said stinging me a bit

"what am I doing?" I said with edge

" your not doing anything, your taking the job, Naraku come in"

"have you two decided?" he asked

"she'll take it."

"excellent you start tomorrow"

So the fucking games begin.

* * *

will be updating as soon as i can 3

-Slayprincess


End file.
